Obsolete Hero
by NamelessFisch
Summary: So many thoughts are bugging Lloyd. How will he react, will he solve the problems to come? Will he realise the special way Sheena feels for him?
1. Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, nor the characters within it. Only my own thoughts and ideas.

A/N: Well, at first I want to say that English is not my native language. I hope that my story is readable, please report if it is not.  
About the story: I'm planning this to be a romance between Sheena and Lloyd, as well as having thoughts about their life and about life itself in it. The first chapter is rather short, it's mainly because I want so see if it's worth the effort writing it in English, as it is the dominant language here. So, in spite of all the doubts I have I hope you enjoy it.  
Please review, especially if you like it or if there are passages, sentences not understandable.

A little update: I got someone who is more familiar with the English language than I am to look over the text, resulting in some (minor) corrections and changes.

* * *

  
Decision

The campfire spat angrily as Lloyd poked it with a stick. Thoughts he couldn't ignore were running through his head since he and his comrades had left the Temple of Earth. The expression on his face left no doubt that these thoughts worried him, made him sad, tired.

A loud crack, caused by the fire, drew Lloyd's attention back to the world. He glanced over the sleeping ones around him. "Time to wake Sheena, she's next", he thought.

So he got up, walked silently towards Sheena's motionless body, knelt down and shook her softly by the shoulder. "Sheena", he said, "it's your turn."

Sheena muttered, grumbled. "Sheena, wake up!" Lloyd said quietly, yet more commanding.

"Hnnf, uh, whaddisid? Aw-awright", she finally answered, "I got it."

Lloyd went back to the fireplace, sat down again. After a minute or so, Sheena joined his side, rubbing her eyes. "Hey", she said.

"Hey."

Sheena yawned. "Man, I hate having the second shift. Every other is fine, just not the second."

"Yeah. Having to get up after that short period of sleep is really challenging", Lloyd said with an understanding smile.

"So, everything's fine? Anything I should know? Incidents?"

"No, nothing happened, everything's as it should be."

Sheena nodded. "Ok."

Both of them sat silently there for a few minutes, then Sheena asked: "Don't want to sleep? You look tired."

Lloyd scratched his head. "Well, I am tired, yes, but I don't feel like sleeping now."

Sheena looked at him, catching a thought. "Wait, so you woke me for no reason, is that what you're saying?" she asked accusingly.

That made Lloyd turn his head slowlyin Sheena's direction, his lips forming an 'Oh'. "I... I just thought it was time, didn't think about it... sorry."

Normally, Sheena would have insulted him, but the tone in his voice held her back. "Lloyd, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothin'", he said, staring at the fire.

"Oh, c'mon! You're such a lousy liar. You're not the one staying awake in the middle of the night, poking the fire for no reason. So tell me what's bugging you", she demanded.

Lloyd sighed, lowered his head. "It's..." he started,searching for words. "I just fell so damn useless somehow."

"You... what?" Sheena asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"I don't know", Lloyd answered depressed. I mean... everyone of us has a special ability or whatever. Raine is very smart, a healer, Genis knows powerful magic, you have even the power of summoning. But I..."

Sheena still couldn't believe what she just heard. "Are you kidding? You're the strongest fighter among us!"

"Maybe I am, but only because I have this exsphere", he said, pointing to the shimmering crystal on the back of his hand, leaving Sheena without words for now. "But that's not the point."

"It's not?" she wondered.

Again, Lloyd sighed, then looked into Sheena's eyes, revealing some kind of resignation. "I mean", he started, turning his head towards the fire again, "when this is all over, when we havefinished our quest - I will be useless. I was useless before, even if I didn't know it, and again will I be useless. Just like a match: It's useless until the moment it is lighted, and again, when the fire fades, it will be useless and thrown away."

Now, Sheena began to understand what Lloyd wanted to say and had pity on him. "Lloyd", she said softly, touching his shoulder with her hand, "don't say that, please! You won't be useless, you have other skills than fighting."

"Nothing special, nothing to live for..."

Hearing these words made Sheena feel strange, a mixture of fear, sadness and helplessness. "I don't like what you're saying, don't scare me that way!" She moved a bit closer to him. "Lloyd, you're our friend... you're my friend."

"That doesn't change anything", he said weakly.

"Of course it does!" she tried to shout quietly, not wanting the others to awake. "You have a meaning for all of us, don't you see that?"

Lloyd took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I didn't ask for these thoughts, yet I'm unable to get rid of'em."

"Lloyd, what happened? Where does this suddenly come from? You were always the most optimistic one among us... Can't I help you? What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Well", Lloyd said after thinking a bit, "what about some tea?"

Being surprised, Sheena's eyes widened, but then she smiled. "Sure, just leave it to me!"

"Fine. I'm just getting another cup for you."

"Ok, thanks", Sheena agreed.

While Sheena filled some water into the can by the fireplace, Lloyd walked towards some bags. In a little while he managed to find a cup in one of the bags without making too much noise. Then, in the cover of the dark, he took a small packet out of his coat, opened it and leta bitof it's content trickle into the cup. "I'm sorry, Sheena", he said in his mind. Finally, he hid the packet where it was before and went back to the fireplace.

"Got one?" Sheena asked as he returned.

"Yeah, got one, although it took me a while with no light inside the bags", he lied.

"Fine. Tea will be ready in two or three minutes."

Lloyd looked for his cup he had already used earlier that night, then sat down again at the fire and placed both cups at his side.

"Ok, here it comes", Sheena said after some time of silence.

Lloyd held the cups so Sheena could pour in the tea, then handed over one of them. "Thanks", she said.

Again, time passed in silence for a while. "You feel better already?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah, thanks", Lloyd answered with a smile, yet again not telling the truth. But he didn't want to make her feel bad again.

"Glad to hear that", she smiled back.

"And what about you? Feeling fine?"

"Uh, well, now that you're asking... actually I feel a bit dizzy right now..."

Lloyd put his cup onto the ground, moving closer to Sheena. Then, as her eyes closed, he took her cup out of her hands before she would drop it.

"What's..." she said confused.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't have let me go", Lloyd explained while he put Sheena down to the ground carefully.

For a few minutes, Lloyd just knelt by the sleeping Sheena, looking at her, his eyes saying 'sorry' the whole time. Then, he took a sheet of paper and a pen, wrote down some words, folded it and put it into Sheena's hand.

"Bye", he said and stood up, started to run. Only seconds later, he disappeared in the darkness of the night.


	2. Arguments

A/N: Do I have to do the disclaimer again? Well, if you miss it check the first chapter. Here comes chapter 2. It isn't that long either, but I decided to do smaller parts yet more frequent updates, should be in your interest, too.  
Now, thanks for the reviews! I'm very glad that you enjoyed reading it (and that it is readable of course, heh). I don't know what exactly the next chapter will contain, but I think it'll focus on Lloyd. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please review and let me know how you like it and if it matches your expectations!

A question: Is it normal that it takes so long for the site to update? It lasted hours until the replacement of the first chapter (the little update) was visible. Also,it takes much time for(new) reviews to appear, I'm glad there is such a feature as e-mail-alert. Is it only me or do you experience the same?

* * *

Arguments

"Raine!" Genis tried to wake his sister. "Raine! Wake up!"

As if she were a machine, Raine suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Genis. "Genis, what is it?" she asked sleepily. Before he could answer, she added: "Why is the sun up already?"

"Lloyd isn't here, and Sheena won't wake up!"

"So that's why you woke me instead of her", she said to herself. "What about the others?"

"I don't know, I got up only a few minutes ago."

"All right, I'll have a look at Sheena while you wake the others."

"Got it", Genis affirmed.

Raine crawled out of her sleeping-bag, then went over to the fireplace. Hearing some groans from behind, she knew Genis was having success at his task. "Sheena, you hear me?" Raine asked in a loud voice and shook Sheena softly at first, then harder, but got no reaction. At least she was breathing, so she was alive.

"You see? She's like a stone", Genis stated. "However, the others are fine. So, what do you think, Raine?"

"Let me see", Raine said and put one hand onto Sheena's forehead, closed her eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later, she stood up, turning to Genis. "I can't feel any abnormal mana, so it's no curse."

"Could she be poisoned then?" Genis guessed.

"Hm." Raine knelt down again and looked at Sheena's eyes. "I don't see any indications for that, eyes and temperature are normal, yet I can't exclude that possibility."

"What's going on?" Regal asked, as he joined the two.

"Oh, Regal", Raine said. "As you may already have noticed, Lloyd is gone and Sheena won't wake up. Did you hear anything last night?"

Regal shook his head. "No."

"Well, well", Zelos' voice sounded behind Regal. "I, the great Zelos, shall wake her up, for I know techniques that definitely will wake every woman."

Seeing the now risen fire in Raine's eyes, Regal stepped aside knowingly. Raine took a step forward and smacked Zelos' head hard. "Ouch! What was that for?" he yelled.

"Zelos! As always, we don't need your filthy thoughts!" Raine hissed. "Did anyone hear anything suspicious last night?" she asked the other ones only moments later, yet with a calm tone - but there were only shaking heads.

"Can't you use one of your healing techniques? Even if they don't help, they won't make it worse either, right?" Genis suggested.

"I think you're right", Raine answered. So she picked up her staff, then concentrated once more. "Recover!" she finally shouted, causing a green glimmer to appear around Sheena, which faded gradually.

Everyone stood there silently, wondering what would happen, hoping anything would happen at all. Of course, they hoped to see Sheena open her eyes, nevertheless they all were surprised when Sheena actually did so.

Being the first to regain control over her mind, Raine addressed the awoken: "Sheena, are you all right?"

Sheena blinked and sat up. "Oh, Raine... Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Then she noticed the others staring at her. "Uh, why is everyone looking at me? Why..." The memories of the night reached her mind, causing her eyes to grow wide. "No...", she gasped, throwing her head around. "Where is Lloyd?"

"We don't know where he is right now. What happened?" Raine asked.

"We have to find him!" Sheena said in a panicky voice and stood up - and dropped a folded sheet of paper.

"What's that?" Genis said and picked the sheet up. Quickly he unfolded it. "It's a note from Lloyd!"

"What're you waiting for? Read it to us!" Zelos demanded.

"Ok, here we go: ‚Continue the quest, nothing else matters. I'm dispensable and would only be in your way right now. And please, don't blame Sheena for falling asleep, it wasn't her fault. Lloyd.' Now, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Lloyd, you fool", Sheena said in desperation.

"Sheena, what do you know about these words? What happened? You need to tell us!" Raine said in her demanding manner.

Still sitting on the grass, Sheena looked at Raine for a moment, then let her head drop. "He... he seemed very depressed, said something about being useless, having no special skills." She sighed deeply. "Looks like I failed to make him feel better, more valuable."

"Oh no! Why does he say such things? We all are his friends, aren't we?" sounded Colette's worried voice. She looked at everyone's face, begging for agreement.

"Didn't change his mind though", Sheena stated. "He just said that wouldn't change anything."

"But...!" Colette intervened, teetering on her feet with her fists taking up the motion.

"So, he left us on his own free will", Regal said thoughtfully, holding his chin. "However, I'm not sure if that's better than having him hijacked."

"Sheena, why were you in that abnormal sleep? I had to cast Recover up on you", Raine asked.

"Oh, you did?" She thought for a moment. "I think it was my own narcotic. It's made of berries and herbs, Lloyd knew I had it in my bag. He must have put some into my tea."

"Anything else we should know about it? Is it toxic or otherwise harmful?"

"No, it's not toxic or anything, just puts you to sleep, so don't worry.

"Did he say anything about where he wanted to go?" Genis asked.

"He didn't even say a damn thing about leaving at all."

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

"We have to go after him of course!" Sheena called out.

"I don't think it is a good idea to do so", Raine explained.

Hearing these words, Sheena suddenly stood up and faced Raine. "You...!" Her face turned red. "You don't even have the faintest idea of what's going on, do you? Typical..."

"It would be futile to search for him as we don't know where he may have gone, so settle down!" Raine fought back.

"I won't just act like nothing happened! When I remember his words I get a bad feeling right here", she pointed to her stomach.

"It is Lloyd's wish that we continue forming pacts with the summon spirits, so we should do it", Raine argued.

"Since when do you simply agree with what Lloyd says? Oh, you want to see the next temple as soon as possible, right? Well, I'm afraid Lloyd will do something stupid, so I will definitely go after him!"

"Sheena, we need you to form the pacts!"

"Yeah? Then you better wish I find Lloyd quickly as I won't form any pact until I've found him!" Furiously Sheena stamped away.

"Sheena! You will immediately come back here!" Raine shouted.

"Raine", Regal said calming, "I see the difficulty in finding Lloyd as well as I'm aware of the importance of our mission, yet I have to agree with Sheena.

"But Regal, I -"

"Raine, listen to me. Lloyd's disappearance has essentially weakened our forces, let alone Sheena's current condition might cause unforeseen consequences if she tried to form a pact now."

"I agree. And I'm worried about Lloyd, too, there must be something really bugging him, why would he just run away? He knows that we all are his friends, so he could have talked to us instead", Genis claimed.

"I want to save him, too! He always cares about us, so we should do the same!" was Colette's contribution.

"But... We know nothing about where he's gone, it won't be done quickly", Raine said in defense, unfurling her arms.

"We should check the shops and inns first", Regal suggested. "At least, he needs food and rest, and he didn't take anything with him, did he?"

"Yeah, looks like he left everything here", Genis answered.

Raine was curious. "He didn't take a rheaird?"

"Er... didn't check it yet." Scratching his head Genis smirked embarrassedly at his sister.

"You'd better do so then."

"Sure", Genis said, still smirking. After a minute, Genis reported back. "Only three wing bags left, so he took one."

"Oh, so we got only three rheairds then?" Colette asked.

"Yep."

"Uh, but we're seven..."

"That'll be no problem, Colette, the two of us and Presea can mount one", Genis explained.

"No way", Raine interjected. "You, young boy, will come with me. Colette and Presea will ride with Sheena, it'll fit."

"Oh, I'm not supposed to ride with one of my adorable hunnies?" Zelos said disappointed, followed by "Ow!"

"I am NOT your hunny, why don't you get it?" It was Raine again who smacked Zelos' head hard.

Ignoring the little interference, Colette asked, smiling hopefully: "So, we're going after him?"

"Do I have a choice?"


	3. Thoughts

A/N: Well, here comes the third chapter. It focuses on Lloyd and another person he meets. As always I hope you enjoy reading it!  
Thanks for the reviews so far. I will drop some comments: 

Green Magi: I don't feel like lifting up the mood right now as it's not a funny situation the characters are in. Perhaps I'll add some humour in the future, but don't expect too much.

Erathia: I, too, think that Raine is worried about Lloyd. However, she always suppresses her feelings, or at least her reasoning is dominant. Maybe I've overdone it a bit, but I did it that way to have a more intensive conflict between her and Sheena. However, I'm glad that you see everyone else in character.

Silntjr: I don't know how many rheairds they have, but I thought four are enough - also, by letting Lloyd take one with him, there was another (minor) problem the others had to deal with.

Anyway, here goes the text. Please review if you like!

Oh, I almost forgot: Words in italic indicate thoughts. I usually do it that way - for some unknown reason I didn't do that in the former chapters.

* * *

Thoughts

The silence was only disturbed by the dull sounds of boots hitting the soft ground in a high frequency and by an even and deep breathing. Lloyd could barely see anything, but knowing himself to be in a wide and open grassland, he didn't care about the darkness and kept running as fast as he could.

_Great_, he thought, _you're such a genius. You didn't think of what to do next, right?_

Suddenly he stopped. _Far enough? I think so._

Lloyd took a wing bag out of his pocket, set the rheaird free and mounted it.

Again, Lloyd didn't care about the darkness while he was flying in an undetermined direction. After some time staring into the blackness, feeling only the breeze in his face, the mind somehow stunned, he noticed the moon was leaving its hideout beyond the clouds. So he decided to check his position, descended to a lower level and slowed down the rheaird. Unfortunately, he couldn't spot anything indicating his current location.

_I guess I'll stay in the woods tonight. Doesn't make sense to fly any further now._

Soon, Lloyd found a suitable place, landed his aircraft and looked around. _This is gonna be a trying night._ He sighed, then leaned against a big tree. _What am I actually looking for?_

It was daybreak when Lloyd opened his eyes again. He blinked, then began to stretch but stopped immediately, groaning painfully. With stiff limbs and additional groans he got himself up, his face showing clearly the effects of an uncomfortable sleep.

"Damn", he muttered. "I should have taken a sleeping-bag with me..."

His stomach was also awake and grumbled strongly to gain Lloyd's attention. _Man, I would die to get my hands on some of Genis' cooking, I'm starving_, he thought. _Well, I won't get that chance so soon, I'll better forget about it._

Lloyd decided to look for some fruits or berries before checking out by rheaird where he was. Wandering around he found a shrub with some purple berries on it. Not being familiar with their kind, Lloyd scratched his head. _How do I know they're not poisonous? Hm, can something that looks so tasty be poisonous?_ His hunger wiped away all doubts, so he picked some of the berries from the shrub and opened his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", came a voice out of nowhere.

Lloyd was so scared by that totally unexpected sound that he dropped the harvest. After the first shock had faded, he quickly turned around to where he suspected the owner of the voice.

"Looks like I arrived in good time, my boy." The voice belonged to an old man with long white hair and an even longer beard in the same color. He had some wood in his arms, smiling friendly at the much younger boy.

This old man was certainly not dangerous, so Lloyd smiled back. "Oh, so they are inedible?"

The man nodded.

"Well, thanks for the warning then", Lloyd said, scratching the back of his head.

"I presume you are hungry?"

"Uhm, yeah - actually pretty much."

"I see. Then please, be my guest", the old man invited Lloyd.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Lloyd called out with joy.

"Very well then. Just follow me, my hut is not far away from here."

"Fine", Lloyd said as he joined the man's side. "May I carry that wood for you?"

"You're too kind", the man answered as he handed the wood over to Lloyd. "That's a great easement to my old battered bones."

Lloyd smiled slightly embarrassed.

"May I ask for your name?"

Lloyd suppressed the desire to answer this question with his usual saying. "Lloyd."

"Well, I am Geoffry, pleased to meet you, Lloyd", said the old man, indicating to bow.

"So am I", Lloyd answered doing the same.

"Say, Lloyd, I don't see any baggage of yours, so I'm wondering where you come from and what brings you here?"

"Uh -" Lloyd started, his ears turning red. "I... I don't know how to explain..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to", Geoffry offered.

"Nah, er... let's say I got into some trouble and need some time for myself to think about my situation", Lloyd said, not wanting the question to remain completely unanswered.

"Oh? Well, I suppose it's none of my business, but maybe I can be of help for you?"

"I don't think so - maybe", Lloyd replied. "Anyway, I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Never mind. However, feel free to ask me any question you want to. I would be glad to see my experience of use for someone."

"Thanks, I will remember it."

The next minutes the two of them walked silently along a hardly visible path leading through the woods. Lloyd inhaled the fresh and moist air, but that suddenly made him even more depressed than before. Maybe Geoffry could really be of help? At least he had been successful in growing old, so he must have found a reason to live for, Lloyd presumed.

Geoffry's voice stopped Lloyd's flow of mind. "There we are", he announced, turned half around to Lloyd who walked behind him.

In front of them appeared a small hut, obviously in bad shape, covered with moss. "Oh, it looks... nice", Lloyd said - and to his own surprise actually meant it that way. "Really."

"Ah, it's only a shabby old hut, but it's cosy and shields from the weather", Geoffry said with a warm smile.

Inside the hut, a little fire was glowing underneath a small pot. However, Geoffry was right, it was a cosy place. Lloyd noticed a warm feeling spread out inside him, causing a pleasing shower to run down his spine.

The old man entered behind Lloyd and closed the door. "Oh, the fire seems hungry as well. I think we have to feed it before it's able to feed us, you agree?"

Geoffry's diction appeared a bit weird from Lloyd's point of view, but in a likeable manner. "Sure, I agree", he confirmed.

"As I expected. Would you hand the wood over to me then?"

"Here you are."

Geoffry knelt down by the fire, took the wood from Lloyd and placed it onto the flames. The way he did it seemed like he knew exactly where every piece of wood had its perfect place. "Marvellous!" The old man got onto his feet again. "I hope you don't mind having soup?"

"No, will be fine", Lloyd smiled. "What's it made of?"

"Oh, a little bit of everything. I don't have any meat because I can't go hunting anymore, but I'll put in some herbs, vegetables, mushrooms - practically everything suitable. You like it spicy?"

"Yeah, spicy sounds good."

Geoffry nodded. "Oh, make yourself at home and sit down!"

Lloyd looked around. There was a small table in the middle of the hut, two chairs and a bed on the opposite side of the fire. So he decided to sit down on one of the chairs.

In the meantime, Geoffry gathered ingredients out of baskets standing underneath the single window. He was humming a tune while he hackled all kinds of stuff, dropping them into the pot.

"Do you live here?" Lloyd asked after some time. "I mean - the whole time?"

"Yes, this is my one and only home. I prefer living on my own", Geoffry said without turning his head.

"I see... Isn't it lonesome?"

"That's what living on one's own is for, don't you think?"

Lloyd thought for a moment, tilting his head to the side. "Heh, I guess that's right. - And... for how long have you been living all alone?"

Geoffry halted his actions. "Well, I don't count years, but practically since my wife died."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"No, it's all right. It's good to think about her, even if it's somewhat painful. But that way I won't forget her." Then, he continued his work.

"It must be hard to lose someone so close..." Lloyd sighed.

"Indeed. But my wife lives on within myself as well as in our children and grandchildren. The most important thing when you lost a loved one is having others around you. That way, you don't lose yourself as well."

"Huh? What do you mean with 'losing yourself'?"

"Losing yourself in sorrow, desperation, memories. It is necessary to bear that in order to live on, to have your soul come back to life again. That obviously isn't an easy task, and when you have no one left standing by your side, when you are alone in your heart, then you will most probably fail."

"Sounds like it would be better to never be close to anyone..." Lloyd sighed again.

Geoffry turned around. "Oh, Lloyd, my boy, there must be something really depressing you, or else you wouldn't even think about saying that. I am glad to have had the time with my wife. In spite of the pain and suffering I had to go through I feel no regret."

"But - why does there have to be pain and suffering at all? I don't need it."

"No joy without pain. Think about it, Lloyd. If you wouldn't know what pain is, what pain feels like, how could you tell what joy is? If you have never seen the dark, how can you tell what light is? You can't dismiss the one without the other - and in my opinion, life would be worthless without a soul feeling it."

While Lloyd was thinking about it, Geoffry cleaned his hands, then stirred the soup. "I know life isn't easy", he said. "But only if you have to fight you are able to appreciate what you get. It is our nature to feel only the differences, the imbalances. If everything remained the same, we would be practically dead, lifeless. Life is motion, motion is change, change is death and birth."

Lloyd exhaled deeply. "Maybe you're right, but it's a stupid system." _It's like Tethe'Alla and Sylvarant._

"Oh, is it?" Geoffry asked while he filled some soup in two wooden bowls. "Well, have some soup now, then you'll feel better." He sat down on the other chair, handing one bowl to Lloyd who couldn't wait to taste the soup.

"Whoa, this is really yummy!" he said with a wide smile.

"See?" Geoffry commented. "Would it be that way if you didn't know the feeling of hunger?"

Lloyd looked up from his bowl, seeing the old man grinning at him. He couldn't help but grin back. "Well, you got me this time!"

Soon, Lloyd had emptied his bowl. "Would you like some more?" Geoffry asked.

"If you don't mind", Lloyd said in pleasant anticipation.

So, Geoffry took the empty bowl, went to the pot and refilled it.

"Thanks", the younger one said before he turned his attention to the soup once more.

After also finishing the second bowl, Lloyd leant back and rubbed his belly. "Hm, that was just what I needed. You really know how to make soup."

"You're welcome", Geoffry nodded.

"Say, Geoffry", Lloyd began to speak, "you said that it is important to have others around when you have lost someone. So, I'm wondering why you decided to live on your own then since you lost your wife?"

"Oh, I never said that my wife's death caused me to live alone. It was some months after that when I moved here, so I had the time to mourn for her. My children and I helped each other to get over the loss we suffered."

"Hm, I see - so, why did you actually come here?"

"Well", Geoffry said thoughtfully, one hand holding his chin, "I never felt much comfortable with lots of people around me, especially when I didn't like their attitude."

"So you are annoyed of others?"

"Not in general. But in the village I used to live in there was practically nobody who shared my ideals or opinions, so I decided to leave."

Lloyd sighed. "Living on your own for sure has its advantages, but I don't think I could live that way. I wish I wouldn't feel so lonely."

"Oh!" Geoffry seemed worried. "So that's why you came here? Because you feel lonely?"

"Not only", Lloyd answered. "Yeah, that's one reason why I'm here", he shook his head, "Although I shouldn't feel lonely."

"How am I supposed to understand that? You shouldn't feel lonely?"

"Because... I've got some friends out there, and I guess they are worried about me right now, but..." He sighed again. "That doesn't change anything of the fact I do feel lonely - and it makes me confused that I don't even know why I feel this way."

"Hum", Geoffry murmured. "Maybe the loneliness you feel has nothing to do with friendship?"

"Huh? How do you mean that?"

"Well, maybe you are looking for someone special, someone to share your life with?" the old man assumed.

"But... isn't that what a friend is for?"

"I mean someone to share your deepest feelings with, your dreams and hopes, your fears."

Lloyd still didn't get the point. "Uhm, I do share all that with my friends..."

Geoffry laughed warmly. "Lloyd, my boy, I'm talking about someone to share your love with."

"Oh", Lloyd said after some time of silence. He stared at the table. "I don't know. I've no idea what love is like, so how can I tell I'm looking for that?"

"Well, you have this certain look in your eyes when you're sighing."

"Do I?" Lloyd asked, expecting no answer. "Can you tell me what love actually is?"

"Nobody can tell you what love is, you have to experience it on your own. Feelings, in a special point of view, are like colours. Imagine you had never seen any kind of red: How could anyone tell you in words what red looks like?"

Lloyd thought for a moment. "Hm, I guess there is no way to tell in words."

"Indeed."

"So, you're thinking I'm feeling lonely because I want someone to love me?"

"As well as you want to love someone. Yes, that is what I'm thinking." Geoffry explained.

"How do I know someone loves me?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't help you with that. It strongly depends on the person in question. Anyway, keep in mind that people may hide their love inside them."

"Huh? Why should they do that?"

"That's quite simple. To be in love with someone always means to be vulnerable. So, if you are afraid of being hurt or mocked, you keep your feelings inside yourself to not show any weaknesses."

"Then let me summarise: I'm looking for something I don't know and nobody can tell me what it is. Plus, even if I knew it, I probably wouldn't find it because people hide it from me. Great, I'm doomed..." With a dull sound Lloyd's head knocked onto the table.

"Don't give up that quickly", Geoffry advised. "It may indeed be a difficult task which takes its time, but nobody should die without having experienced what love means."

Lloyd raised his head. "You think that?"

"That is my opinion."

"Yeah... Anyway, as much as I enjoyed my visit here, I think I have to go now. And thanks for the soup."

"Well, all right. I hope I could help you out a bit. You can visit me any time you want."

"Thanks again, I'll keep that in mind."

The two of them stood up. Geoffry opened the door and followed Lloyd to the outside. "So, where are you going now?"

Lloyd scratched his head. "I don't know for sure. I don't feel like rejoining my friends yet, I need some more time on my own, maybe I'll just go for a walk first." Suddenly, something came to his mind. "Uhm, one question - I have no clue where I actually am, so..."

"How come you don't know where you are?" Geoffry wondered.

"Well, it was all dark and I didn't really care where I was flying."

"Flying?"

"Uh, yeah, flying", Lloyd said and blushed a little. I came here by aircraft - but that's a long story."

"Aircraft? Ah, well, doesn't matter. Anyway, to answer your question: Not too far to the south lies the southeastern monastery."

"Whoa! I've come so far? I really didn't pay attention on that trip."

"I presume you know the monastery, right?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, I've visited it once with my friends."

"Good. If you can't find my hut again, just ask someone at the monastery, they should know the way."

"Oh, great. I'm sure I'll need their help", Lloyd grinned. "Well then, thanks again for your help. Good bye!"

"Take care of yourself, Lloyd!"

"Yeah, you too!"


	4. Winds

A/N: Get ready for the forth chapter!  
Ah, reviews, so let's get some statements done:

Lloyd (Irving) Aurion: You're asking for a time frame? Well, I'm not that sure yet. I thought of the romance part as some kind of reward, for the readers as well as the characters, so I won't make it too easy for Sheena and Lloyd. But on the other hand, I don't want to wait too long. I think in the next chapter(s) there will be some (emotional) scenes between the two without having to speak of romance if you know what I mean. The romance itself will most probably finish this fiction, because I don't have a story besides Lloyd's disappearance and his relation towards Sheena (maybe you want to write a sequel once I'm done with this, heh). So, I'm afraid I can't offer you any time frame.

Green Magicite (is it just me or did you change your name?): What does 'OC' mean? 'Other character'? Would be Geoffry then I guess.

Thanks everyone for your reviews (I'm glad you still like my little story), keep sending them in! But now, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Winds 

Sheena sat on the grassy ground apart from the others with her head on her knees, lost in thoughts, frowning and murmuring. After some time, she noticed someone approaching and raised her head.

"Oh, there you are", Colette noticed. "You're okay?"

"Just thinking", Sheena replied.

"About Lloyd?"

"I'm thinking about where I would go in his place."

"Oh", Colette said with a smile, "any ideas yet?"

Sheena sighed. "Not really. Lloyd is... I mean, no one besides himself knows what he is thinking right now, so most probably it's futile to try."

"You're worried about Lloyd, aren't you?"

"Do I really have to answer that question?" Sheena asked back being a little offended.

"Uhm, right, I'm sorry" Colette answered closing her eyes.

"Well, do you want to tell me anything? Or why did you come here?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right. We're just planning our routes, so maybe you want to join us?"

Sheena just nodded and got up.

"We decided to leave after the breakfast. Genis is preparing it right now."

"All right."

Silently, the two went back to the others, who were sitting in a circle on the ground, exchanging opinions and suggestions.

Raine was just talking. "No! We all know why you want the Meltokio-route."

"Aw, I just want to make sure everything is fine at home, that's all", Zelos explained.

"Yeah, sure", Genis commented sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't want me to go there, fine! But I know the town best."

Sheena and Colette joined the others, sitting down quietly.

"I guess we'll find the locations we're looking for without your help, thank you", Raine said in the same manner as her brother did. "You'll check out the monastery, then Flanoir."

"Oh, come on! Not the monastery! You know I don't feel comfortable with HER around! Why can't I take Altamira instead?"

"Now, pull yourself together! Knowing you lurking around in Altamira is not much better than Meltokio!"

"All right, all right, as you wish", Zelos sighed disappointedly.

Raine nodded, then turned to Sheena. "Sheena, I guess it's best to have you visit Mizuho."

"Sure. I'll make use of our information-network."

"Fine. Presea, do you mind visiting Ozette or Altessa? It's close to Mizuho, so..."

"It'll be okay", Presea answered in a voice that missed all emotion.

"As your group is the largest, I suggest you'll take the tour to Altamira as well", Raine said looking at Sheena, Presea and Colette. The three females nodded. "Good. That leaves Meltokio and Sybak to Genis and myself. Every group should check the Houses of Salvation as well. - Any objections?"

"Where do we meet each other when we are finished with our tour?" Colette asked.

"I think Flanoir is the best decision. Besides that Regal and Zelos will end up there anyway, it's relatively safe. And, of course, should we continue on making pacts afterwards, we will be very close to the Temple of Ice", Raine claimed, avoiding to look at Sheena.

"Is there any way we can contact each other in case we find out something about Lloyd's location?" Regal wanted to know.

"A limited way, yes. Genis and I invented some special marbles made of mana", Raine said and took some small round and shimmering things out of her pocket.

"Oh, they look nice!" Colette called out.

"How will they be of use to us?" Regal asked.

"Well", Raine continued her speech, "in case we have to meet each other immediately, you can crush one of the marbles to free its mana, causing the others so vibrate and to buzz. Here, there is one marble for all of us", she said and handed one to everybody. "So, should your marble buzz or vibrate, head to Flanoir immediately. Any more questions? - Good. Then lets have breakfast before we start."

* * *

"So, where are we heading first?" Colette asked as two of the three rheairds ascended into the air. 

"The optimal route would be Mizuho, Ozette, Altessa, Altamira, Flanoir", Presea announced.

"Well", Sheena said, "We're going to Mizuho first, yes, but let's check there again before going to Flanoir. Presea, would you be the pilot?"

"If that's your wish."

"Why can't I be the pilot?" Colette interjected a little disappointedly.

"Because... It's nothing personal, but I wouldn't feel so comfortable with you as pilot. You know your bad luck, don't you?" Sheena said, blushing slightly.

Without speaking at first, Colette opened her mouth, eyes wide open. But quickly her eyes closed, her head went down. "Uhm - yeah, I do..." Then she added in an exited voice, smiling: "I'll just use my angel-sensed eyes to look for Lloyd!"

"All right then. Let's go!"

* * *

"Raine?" Genis asked his sister as they both went through the sewers of Meltokio. 

"What is it, Genis?"

"Do you think one of us will find him?"

"To be honest, I don't expect it."

"Yeah", the young boy said, dropping his head.

"Don't be so depressed, Genis. Even if we don't find him, he will join us again, you have to be patient." _I only hope he's still on our side._

"Yeah, but... I didn't think he would leave us without a word about where he went."

"I believe no one thought this would happen."

Genis sighed. "Why didn't he talk to me? Don't friends talk to each other when there's something bugging them?"

"Well, sometimes you don't want to talk to anybody, you just want to be on your own. The fact he didn't tell you anything doesn't mean he's not your friend, Genis."

"I hope you're right..."

"Of course I am! Now let's hurry, I don't like this place."

* * *

"Say, Regal, why do you think Lloyd left us?" Zelos shouted to fight the loud noise caused by the high speed of the rheaird. 

"According to the note he left behind it looks like he suffers from some kind of depression. It may also be that he feels ashamed of something he wouldn't tell us", Regal answered as loud as Zelos.

"So, do you think he will come back on his own free will?"

"At least I hope so."

"Well, I didn't expect him to do that. I mean, he always gets bored very quickly, but I didn't think that he would be bored of us some time."

"I don't think that's the cause of his disappearance."

"Ah, Regal, don't take everything so serious! It was meant as a joke!"

"I have to take everything serious, as you don't take anything serious."

Zelos shook his head. _Man, why can't this thing go faster? The earlier we're done with the monastery the better it is._

* * *

_Damn, Lloyd, where are you?_ Sheena thought. _Why the hell are you doing this to us... to me? - And why am I so worried about you? I hope that doesn't mean you did something foolish..._

"Sheena?" Colette asked.

"Huh?" Sheena replied, being a bit shocked.

"Uhm, we're... there...?" the young girl said hesitantly, wondering that Sheena didn't notice the obvious.

"Oh? Yeah, sure, silly me", she answered with a fake smile. "Let's head to the chief's hut then."

A little while after, Sheena entered the chief's hut with Colette, then Presea behind. "Greetings to you, vice-chief", she said and bowed.

"Ah, welcome Sheena", Tiga greeted the summoner. "What leads you here?"

"Well, to get directly to the point, I need the help of our information-network", she answered.

Tiga nodded slowly. "For what purpose?"

"To find Lloyd Irving."

"Oh, the young man in red you used to travel with?" the vice-chief asked being surprised.

"Yes", Sheena confirmed. "He left us last night, and we have no clue where he might be. So, I guess he doesn't want to be found."

Being even more surprised, Tiga raised his eyebrows. "For what reasons should he leave you?"

Sheena sighed. "We don't know. But that's of no importance right now anyway."

"I see", Tiga said thoughtfully. "Well then, I will order our spies to track down Lloyd Irving."

Sheena bowed once more. "Thank you, vice-chief."

Tiga nodded. "Have you tried to ask the summon spirits for help yet?"

As soon as these words were spoken, Sheena's eyes suddenly opened wide. "Damn", she sighed, shaking her head, "why didn't I think of that possibility earlier?"

"We can do it now, can't we?" Colette asked impatiently.

_Sure, 'we'... _Sheena thought. "Who's the best choice?"

"Due to the fact that the rheairds are run with Volt's power, he may know where Lloyd has flown", Presea suggested.

"Yeah, sounds reasonable", Sheena replied, then thought for a moment. "Vice-chief, are you able to translate what Volt says? Raine did it before, but she's not with us at the moment."

"Unfortunately not."

"Well, do you know anyone who can?"

Tiga shook his head. " Regrettably, I must again negate."

"Damn!" Sheena called out. "Any suggestions whom to call instead?"

Presea came up with her second advice. "I suggest to call Sylph then. Maybe she can either sense the rheaird flying through the air or even hear Lloyd's breath, steps or voice."

"Hm, yeah, I'll give it a try."

The summoner concentrated with closed eyes, murmured ancient words, causing glowing circles to appear under her feet, then called upon the summon spirit of wind.

"What is your command, pact maker?" one Sylph said after appearing inside the chief's hut.

"I need to know where Lloyd Irving has gone. I ask thou to listen to the winds for any sign of my trusted friend", Sheena commanded.

"We shall do as you wish", replied the second sylph.

"Prepare for the winds!" the third Sylph announced. Then they disappeared.

"Wait!" Sheena called. "'Prepare for the winds', what -" Suddenly all her movements froze. Only her eyes moved rapidly in all directions, flickering. Everyone else held their action in awaiting amazement. Too much time passed without any change.

"Ugh", Sheena finally gasped as she fell onto her knees, then went down onto the floor.

"Sheena! What's up?" Colette shouted.

"Don't... speak... nor... touch me... please..." she whispered breathing heavily.

Again, nobody moved, respecting the summoner's wish, not knowing anything else they could do.

Slowly, Sheena's breath went back to normal. After some long minutes, she sat up, groaning. "That was really horrid." Her voice was quiet, shaking, filled with disgust.

"Are you all right?" Tiga asked, anxious.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine", she said, sounding sick. "Well, now I know what 'prepare for the winds' means."

"Yeah? What does it mean then? Do you know where Lloyd is?" an effusive Colette asked.

"Hold your horses", Sheena demanded. "Sylph made me feel what the winds felt... somehow I myself was Sylph... It was really horrible, a vast number of unknown sensations rushing through my mind with incredible speed... I don't ever want to feel that again, ever!"

"Hm, this reminds me of something I've heard a long time ago", Tiga remarked. "The summon spirits can link the summoner's mind to their own somehow. I think that is what Sylph did."

"Yes, that may be", Sheena commented. "It felt like... like I was an enormous entity. I could sense the movements within myself somehow, it's difficult to describe."

"Were these sensations you had of any help? Were you able to discover anything about Lloyd's location?" Presea asked.

"Well, my attention was focused on a certain region of... my 'body'... Maybe that is where Lloyd is."

"Are you able to identify that region?"

"Uhm, let me see... these 'flat' sensations are caused be water I guess, so here", Sheena painted figures with her hands into the air, "is ocean, while there is land... this here would be mountains I guess, I felt some kind of 'thin' there. Well, in addition to that, it was like something was piercing right through me, about here..."

"Judging from the shape it would be the region reaching from Toize Valley Mine to the east. The object piercing through you could be a rheaird, most probably heading to the southeastern monastery", Presea analysed Sheena's drawings.

"That's it? So, Lloyd went to the monastery, is that what you mean?" Colette asked.

"It is just a suggestion. Regal and Zelos are taking the way to the monastery or have arrived there already, so it could be their rheaird as well", Presea stated.

"It's so damn frustrating!" Sheena grumbled and hit the ground with her fists. "This could be the answer, but I don't understand it! - What shall we do now? Continue as planned or head to the monastery?" Her face showed an expression of uncertainty.

"I think we should continue the planned route. If Lloyd is or was at the monastery, Regal and Zelos will find out, won't they?" Colette asked.

Presea nodded. "I agree. Even if he went there we don't know where he is now. Also, we might miss essential information by skipping the other targets."

"Yeah, you're right, but..." Sheena sighed. "Zelos can't stand being at the monastery, perhaps they just rush in and rush out - I'm afraid they overlook something important."

"Well, I can dispose our spies to focus on the region mentioned", Tiga said.

"I... I just have the feeling that he's there, and... I have to check for myself. I couldn't convince him staying with us somehow, so it's my task to get him back."

"I understand you, Sheena, but what if... Altessa for example has seen him? I'm sure the Mizuho spies won't miss something, right vice-chief?" Colette threw in.

Tiga nodded. "Sheena, you know of the capabilities of our network, don't you?"

"Can't the spies check Altamira instead? We will check out Ozette and ask Altessa, but Altamira won't be done that quickly. Okay?" Sheena begged.

"That's a good idea, I'm in!" Colette agreed.

"I don't see severe disadvantages doing it this way", Presea stated.

"Oh, thanks to you two!" Sheena sighed in relief. "Vice-chief, then dispose the spies to check out Altamira. If you find out anything then send someone to Flanoir, we'll spend the night there."

"As you wish", Tiga affirmed.

"All right then, let's hurry to Ozette!" Sheena commanded and jumped to her feet.


	5. Reunion?

A/N: Thanks for the additional reviews!  
Here goes the fifth chapter, I hope you like it.  
Before you ask or complain about it: Yes, I know you can go south from the monastery to reach Flanoir, and yes, I know there is no forest around the monastery. The story needs it the way I pictured it, so just ignore it doesn't completely match with the game's contents. However, it's not a big deal, is it?  
So, please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

Reunion?

Lost in thought, Lloyd roamed through the woods. Quite some time had passed since he left Geoffry's hut, though he didn't have advanced far within his mind.

_So_, he thought, _does it change anything? If you are really looking for love - does knowing it change anything? It still feels the same inside me, still sucks out my motivation._

He reached out his hand to stripe some leaves while he passed by some shrubs. _And what does it change of the fact I'll become useless once this quest is over?_

Being inattentive, Lloyd stumbled over a big root, tumbled cursing, landed with his face down on the mossy ground. "If that was a joke, well, then it wasn't funny", the fallen warrior said to no one in particular. He steadied himself on his hands, wanting to stand up, when he suddenly noticed something twinkle not far from his left shoulder.

Lloyd frowned, then got onto his knees. Half buried in the soil, there lay a crystal about the size of a thumbnail. He picked it up, cleaned it from dirt and mud, allowing the stone to reveal its whole beauty. "Wow..." Lloyd gasped. The crystal had a deep green colour and was glowing slightly in the sallow sunlight. _Now, this is a precious jewel. I could forge it into a marvellous necklace._

After kneeling there for several seconds staring at the crystal, Lloyd finally managed to stick it into one of his pockets and got to his feet. He brushed off his cloths and raised his eyebrows with a somewhat dreamy sigh before he continued his path.

Somehow Lloyd felt relieved. Looking at the crystal had cleared his mind, opened his eyes to the beauty of the living world surrounding him. Wandering around freely, he spottet a tree which was a lot larger than the others. Surveying the mighty plant in astonishment, Lloyd spontaneously decided to climb it. With great skill, he made his way up to the top.

The outlook was absolutely breathtaking, allowing Lloyd to see hundreds of trees waving in the wind, giving the impression of looking at an ocean. He was sitting on a large branch, leaning against the trunk, just watching and listening the countless leaves dancing. Only one thing prevented this moment from being perfect: The fact that Lloyd had no one to share it with.

Some time later, Lloyd noticed a sparkling shine in the distance, its colour changing from green to blue and reverse. _Huh? That looks like a rheaird_, he thought. _Coming from the west - who might that be? Anyway, you never know, so I'll better watch out._

Soon, Lloyd saw the rheaird drift to the left, so he was sure it wasn't flying towards him. So he relaxed again and enjoyed the panorama. But a few minutes later, Lloyd again detected the well known shine, this time much closer and heading right into his direction. _Whoever it is, I'll make sure I won't be discovered_, he thought, hiding behind some densely leaved branches. The rheaird passed so close by him that he could clearly hear its specific sound, yet he was not able to see who had mounted the aircraft. _Man, that was so close... Looks like it's heading north. Hm, could be Renegades returning to the base then._

Lloyd waited a bit before he left his hideout. Although he felt a little nervous, he decided to stay on the tree for an unknown amount of time, taking the opportunity as long as he had it. Unfortunately, he was not able to relax as before, instead he remembered the events that had happened so far during the quest he and his friends were on.

_It seems like nothing is for sure_, Lloyd thought, sighed. _Betrayed by Remiel and Kratos, banished from Iselia, Colette kept secret all that angel-stuff, Cruxis, the Renegades... Yeah, Sheena also fits somehow into that pattern. The mysterious assassin trying to kill the Chosen finally turned out to be kind hearted and joins us... Well, I'm glad in that case, heh._ He caught himself smiling while thinking of Sheena, but also felt regret. _I shouldn't have done that to her, it's also some kind of betrayal..._

_What the... Another rheaird? What's going on here?_ Lloyd thought as he spotted another spark. _Coming from the west again - is there a race on or what? Well, then it should pass by heading north soon, I'll better keep an eye on the south._

Lloyd hid behind the branches once more, watching the sky. About fifteen minutes later, still no rheaird was visible, so Lloyd decided to descend the tree because he began to feel uncomfortable up there. He reached the ground, stretched and went off in a more or less random direction. But only moments later, he heard the sound of a rheaird again. Being surprised, Lloyd ducked behind a shrub and listened.

_Hm, this one is obviously slower than the first one. Like being on patrol... or looking for someone - probably for me... I have to know what's going on! Mounting my rheaird is to risky now anyway._ So, Lloyd tried to keep up with the rheaird above the treetops while staying hidden just to be safe.

* * *

"Oh, more visitors?" a young priestess said in surprise. 

"So, Regal and Zelos have been here already", Presea noted.

"Oh, you know the Chosen?" the priestess asked in excitement.

"Yes, we do, we are his companions", Sheena answered. "Have he and his... supervisor left yet?" She grinned evil.

"Oh, yes, they left shortly after their arrival."

"What was their business here?"

"They just asked if we had seen a young man in red, that's all."

"Do you know where they went?"

"To Flanoir", the Priestess replied simply.

"Well then", Sheena said. "Are there any locations around where someone could hide? Villages, caves, whatever?"

"Oh, so you're looking for the one in red, too, yes?"

Sheena nodded.

"Oh, well, I don't know any villages around here, but maybe Geoffry knows", the priestess suggested.

"All right. Where do we find this Geoffry?"

"Oh, he lives in the woods to the north. Just follow the little path, it's about one hour on foot."

"Err, is there anyway we can find him without following the path? We're here by aircraft, remember?"

"Oh, sure. Let me think... Ah, yes, there is a small lake near, should be clearly visible from above. From there, another path leads east, right to Geoffry's hut."

"Great, thank you", Sheena said. "If you see Lloyd, that is the one in red, please tell him to go to Mizuho, okay?"

"Okay", the priestess nodded.

"All right then", Sheena turned to Colette and Presea. "Let's find this Geoffry then."

* * *

Although the rheaird was way below its maximum velocity, Lloyd had difficulties to hang on - at least, he could prevent himself from stumbling again. Soon, however, a body of water appeared in front of him. Lloyd had just started complaining about losing the rheaird because he had to get around the lake at his feet, but then he noticed the rheaird getting down right there, so he rushed behind a tree trunk. 

_Well then, show me who you are..._ Lloyd thought, feeling how the tension increased. He watched the rheaird descend slowly, shielding his eyes from the bright light coming from above. His heart skipped a beat as he recognised who was sitting on the aircraft. _What? _he thought, being shocked and surprised. _This can't be... I told them to continue the quest, what are they doing here? ... They can't know I'm here, can they? Damn... I should follow them._

Finally, the rheaird landed and three females dismounted.

"You think this is the path the priestess spoke off?" Colette asked.

"Most probably yes, it's leading to the east as she told us", Presea replied.

Sheena stowed away the rheaird. "Let's go, I'm curious about what Geoffry knows."

_Huh? How do they know about Geoffry?_ Lloyd thought. _And what do they want from him? _Staying in a moderate distance, he followed the others.

The group had been walking along the path for a few minutes, when Colette spotted something. "Look! There's a hut!" she called out in excitement.

"All right, let's check it out", Sheena said.

Followed by the two girls, she approached the hut and knocked on the door. She felt how her heartbeat quickened, not knowing what to expect.

The door opened and Geoffry appeared, smiling as soon as he saw his visitors. "Oh, what a lovely incident", he said. "Usually I don't get that many guests in weeks."

"Uhm, excuse us", Sheena said, being a bit surprised by the kindness the old man was emitting. "Are you Geoffry?"

"Yes, I am. And who might you be?"

"Well, this is Presea and Colette, I am Sheena", she said, pointing on the others while mentioning their names. "A priestess at the monastery told us you probably know about hideouts like villages or caves around here?"

"Oh, did she say that?" Geoffry asked, twirling his beard. "I'm afraid I have to tell you that the only thing around here is the forest you're in. And my little hut of course. I'm wondering why you are looking for hideouts?"

"Er, we're just looking for someone", Sheena answered.

_How could they... _Lloyd thought, hiding behind a big tree near the hut.

Geoffry stood there, beginning to smile, then laughed warmly.

"Uhm, did I say anything funny?" Sheena asked, being a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, no, no", Geoffry replied, still chuckling slightly. "I just got an idea, that's all. You are looking for Lloyd, right?"

Sheena's chin dropped, her eyes widened as far as possible, Colette pressed her hands upon her mouth, yet a shrill scream was able to escape her throat.

_No, don't tell them anything! _Lloyd thought.

"You know Lloyd?!" Sheena asked in disbelieve.

"He was my guest this morning", Geoffry said calmly, still smiling.

Sheena gasped. "Where did he go? Did he say anything? Is he all right?" Her voice left no doubt that she was worried about Lloyd.

"Please, we have to find him!" Colette added.

"Oh, well, I think he is all right. Unfortunately, I don't know where he went. He left me taking this path, however." Geoffry said, pointing to the east.

"Damn", Sheena whispered, clenched her fists. "C'mon, let's get after him!" she commanded the girls and dashed along the path. Colette followed immediately.

"Thank you for your help, Geoffry. Goodbye", Presea said before she also left.

"Good luck!" Geoffry said aloud before he went back into his hut, starting to laugh again with a wide smile.

Lloyd didn't know what to do but to pursue the others, which was not easy while still staying hidden.

"We should try to trace his path instead of just running after him!" Presea shouted.

Sheena ignored her words and rushed down the path - and stopped at a crossing, being perplexed. She turned around, then chose the path leading south and increased her speed again. "We have to split up!" she shouted at Presea and Colette without looking back.

Presea, however, stopped at the crossing and shouted back: "Just dashing along the path is pointless!"

Seconds later, Colette also arrived at the crossing, breathing heavily. "I - agree", she wheezed.

"But splitting up is not pointless", Presea said and took the path leading to the north.

Lloyd decided to keep track of Sheena as she was still running, not wanting her to get lost. He tried his best not to make too much noise, although Sheena was already out of sight. After a while, he arrived at another crossing. _Great_, he thought. _So what to do now?_

Suddenly, a fierce blow stroke Lloyd's back. "Argh!" he yelled at the impact, "Ungh!" as he hit the ground.

"Lloyd Irving, you better don't move or I'll beat the hell out of you!"

Hearing the well known voice, he felt both relief and fear. "Hey... Sheena", he groaned, feeling her knee on his backbone.

"Don't ever try to fool me again!" Sheena grumbled furiously. "I expected better from you than running away and palter with me while I'm trying to find you!"

The relief was gone quickly, leaving only fear, regret. "I didn't palter with you!"

"Oh, and why did you try to sneak up on me then? Don't mess with my skills, I tell ya!"

"I didn't..." Lloyd began, but then sighed. "Would you please let me get up?"

"Promise you don't run away again!"

"Yeah, I promise", he said.

"You better keep it, or else you'll wish you had never been born!"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

"Promise!" Sheena yelled at him.

"All right, I promise! Now would you please let me get up", Lloyd begged for mercy.

She let go of him, so Lloyd got slowly to his feet. He turned around to glance at Sheena, but she refused to look at him. "Now, get back to the first crossing", she commanded.

He sighed again as he went off. Sheena followed behind to keep an eye on him, then took out the mana-marble Raine had given to her - and broke it with her bare hands, causing it simply to disappear.

Lloyd didn't dare to say anything until they met Colette and Presea on their way.

"Lloyd!" Colette shouted, almost crying. She ran towards Lloyd and embraced him tightly. "Are you okay? I'm so happy to see you", she sobbed.

Lloyd answered the embrace. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm happy to see you, too."

Sheena just stood there, crossing her arms, looking demonstratively to the side.

After some time, the embrace ended, and Colette wiped some tears off her face, trying so smile.

"I presume you will stay with us again?" Presea asked.

"Yeah, that's right. I promised to."

"Welcome back then, Lloyd."

"Thanks, Presea." He smiled slightly.

Sheena took out the wing-bag she carried, setting free the rheaird. "Lloyd, you will come with me so I can make sure you don't do anything stupid. Hand over your rheaird to Presea, she and Colette will head to Flanoir." Then she addressed Presea. "The others will await you there, tell them we got Lloyd. He and I will stop by at Mizuho to inform the vice-chief of our success, then we will join you at Flanoir."

Presea nodded. "Understood."

"Now, Lloyd, get onto that thing", Sheena commanded.

"Huh? We can't start here", he replied.

"Of course we can! Or are you scared by the evil branches up there?" she asked mockingly.

"As you wish", Lloyd sighed and mounted the rheaird, then Sheena did the same and placed her hands on his waist.

"See you later!" Colette shouted, waving her arms as the rheaird ascended into the air, passing the upper branches noisily.

Lloyd set course for Mizuho and made the aircraft accelerate when Sheena clasped her arms around his abdomen tightly and pressed her head against his back. "I'm glad I found you", she whispered softly.

A warm feeling spread out in Lloyds body, causing the relief to return again. He put his right hand onto Sheena's arms, closed his eyes. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"For worrying about me - and for not killing me."

"Lloyd..." Sheena said.

"Hm?"

"Shut up."


	6. Cleanup

A/N: It's time for the sixth chapter, the longest so far.  
I'll quickly comment the reviews (many thanks for them! It just feels so good to know that you like the story):

LittleLives: I actually thought I should express Sheena's thoughts more while I was writing the fifth chapter - however, I didn't do it yet because I thought it would interfere with the dialogues at that time. But this chapter starts with inner monologues of both Lloyd and Sheena, I hope you (and everyone else of course) like it.

Macross-Green: I'm afraid I don't really understand what you mean. You want more detail or is it okay the way it is? Maybe you could give an example of a certain scene?

Anyway, now lean back, relax and enjoy the new chapter! As always, please review!

* * *

Cleanup

_What has gotten into her?_ Lloyd thought while he and Sheena were flying to Mizuho. _I just don't get it. She came all the way to find me, and I still don't know how she made it - and what does she do? Scares me to death. Man, I really thought she would have killed me if I had done the slightest mistake. I even haven't had the courage to apologise to her yet._

_Then, on the other hand, she suddenly snuggles against my back, but also tells me to shut up? I - really - don't - get it... Why can't she just be happy that she has found me, that I'm back, just as Colette did? Even Presea seemed somewhat happy, at least for her means. Well, I guess Sheena has the right to be angry about me, it for sure wasn't nice what I've done._

_Preferably I would ask her what the meaning of all that is - but I'm afraid she will become upset again, and I don't want her to be upset. It just feels so good to have her that near... I hope she will forgive me..._

* * *

_You really don't always have to talk, Lloyd_, Sheena thought after she had told him to shut up._ There are other ways to express yourself than talking - are you even aware of that? You don't notice the way I express myself, do you? I guess you don't have any clue what you mean to me. Maybe you're the only one who doesn't._

_It's in your eyes. The look isn't the way I'd like it to be, especially when you look at me. Every time you do, they say 'friends', just 'friends'. Maybe it's not your fault, maybe you really think being friends is the greatest thing there is. Or is it my fault? Am I expecting too much? Am I too rough to you? But you never complain about it, you never really complain about anyone, so how can I tell what you think of me, how you feel about me?_

_Maybe I was really to harsh to you when I found you - but you deserved it! You idiot, you have no idea how it pains me being so close to, yet so far away from you. I'm sitting here, holding you, but you don't realise what I'm actually doing, do you?_

_I'm forcing myself not to cry on the outside, but my tears keep falling inside me. I was used to everyone not liking me or even hating me for my failure at summoning Volt the first time, so I just learned to be alone, to keep my feelings hidden. Now, that I know you, Lloyd, I've already forgotten how to share my deepest emotions._

_I didn't want to get hurt again, and what do you do? You run away while I'm trying to help you, trying to get closer to you, trying to be there for you! It could be so easy... If I only could see this special look in your eyes..._

* * *

"I'm going down now!" Lloyd shouted and decreased the speed of the rheaird, descending towards Mizuho. 

The whole flight, neither Sheena nor Lloyd had said anything, Sheena even hadn't move at all except for breathing. After landing the aircraft, she just dismounted and said: "Let's go."

Lloyd didn't know how to treat her, not knowing what was going on in her head. The only thing he knew was he better followed her. The last time she looked at him was before he left, at the fire. _It feels like it's days ago..._ he thought.

"You wait here", Sheena said, pointing to the ground in front of the chief's hut. Her voice didn't reveal any intention, any emotion.

_Talk to me, Sheena_, Lloyd thought, watching her enter the hut, and stuck his hands into his pockets. W_hat's that? Oh, right, that crystal I found. Hm, I wonder if I may use Altessa's workshop? I will just ask Sheena if we can stop by there__. At least something we can talk about._

A few minutes later, Sheena came back. "I'm done here, let's head to Flanoir then."

"Uhm, Sheena?" Lloyd asked.

"What is it?" she asked back, still refusing to look at him.

"Well, I, er... could we stop by at Altessa's? I want to ask him if I could use his workshop for a while."

"What do you need it for?"

"Huh? Oh, I want to... uhm, I... I want to craft... something for... someone", he stuttered.

"However, as long as you don't dawdle", she sighed.

"Oh, I won't!" Lloyd said happily. _At least she doesn't hate me - I guess._

The two of them remounted the rheaird they left outside Mizuho and went off to visit Altessa. A bit to Lloyd's surprise, Sheena again clasped her arms around him, causing a shiver to spread all over his body.

Shortly after, the rheaird landed in front of Altessa's house.

"How long will it take?" Sheena asked as she dismounted the aircraft.

"Oh, well, about an hour I think", Lloyd answered.

"Then give my regards to Altessa and Tabatha."

"Huh? You don't come inside?" Lloyd asked being surprised.

"No, I'll stay here and do some practice", she replied and pulled out her cards.

"Oh, all right. See you later then", he said and opened the door.

* * *

"WELCOME, LLOYD", Tabatha greeted in her monotonous voice. 

"Hey, Tabatha", Lloyd smiled. "Is Altessa at home?"

"THE MASTER IS AT THE WORKSHOP."

"Ok, thanks. Oh, Sheena sends her regards."

"THANK YOU."

Lloyd went to the workshop to meet Altessa, seeing him assembling a little, expensive looking machine.

"Hey, Altessa!"

The dwarf looked up from his work. "Oh, Lloyd, what leads you here?"

"Uhm, I just wanted to ask if I may use your workshop for a while."

"May I ask what for?" Altessa asked.

"Well, I found this crystal this morning", Lloyd said and took the crystal out of his pocket.

Altessa raised his eyebrows in curious interest. "Hm", he grumbled. "Let me take a look at this."

"Sure, here you are."

The older one took the stone into his hands, turned it around and watched it intensely. "I haven't seen a crystal like this for a long time. It is for sure of high grade. You said you found it?"

"Yeah. I, er... well, I stumbled over a root, and there it was, right before my eyes, waiting for me", Lloyd grinned.

Once more, the dwarf raised his eyebrows. "You were very lucky, indeed. Some people would kill to get their hands on a stone like this."

Lloyds chin dropped. "Really? Hm, then perhaps it isn't a good idea..."

"What idea?"

"Uhm, I wanted to craft a frame for it, make a necklace."

"As a gift?" Altessa asked.

"Well, yeah, I thought so."

"For whom?"

Lloyd blushed. "Er, well, I thought... maybe Sheena will be... you know, she's quite upset right now. Oh, she sends her regards by the way."

"Hm, I see. Well, I think she can take care of herself, the rest is none of my business."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right", Lloyd said, scratching his head.

"However. Feel free to use anything you need. You can decide later if you'll give it to anyone or not", Altessa suggested.

"All right. Thank you!" Lloyd smiled, then immediately got to work.

* * *

Cards whirled through the air, cutting imaginary enemies into pieces. Sheena felt relieved during her practice, because she could escape from her thoughts at least for a while. Nothing to worry about, no doubts, no pain. No Lloyd. 

"Hey, Sheena, I'm done here!"

_Lloyd..._ Sheena thought, sighed. Immediately, her cards returned to where they came from, leaving order where chaos was before. Then, she turned around and mounted the rheaird behind Lloyd. "Did you have success?"

"Yeah, I'm quite satisfied with the result", Lloyd answered.

She wrapped her arms around him as the rheaird ascended. "So, you're not gonna show it to me?"

"Er... no... not yet..."

"Could you hold my arms again?" Sheena asked, then quickly added: "Just in case I fall asleep. I'm getting tired and don't want to slip overboard."

"Sure!" Lloyd said and smiled happily, placed his right hand on Sheena's arms. _Well, she doesn't seem to be that upset anymore._

_I wonder if I should give the necklace to her. She can take care of herself, that's for sure, but... I don't know, such a valuable present... I don't want the others to feel to feel left out when they don't get something like that. On the other hand, Sheena is special to me somehow. I feel... complete when she's around. Even Colette didn't give me this feeling in all the years we have known each other._

It wasn't far to Flanoir anymore when the clouds decided to unload masses of snow, making the flight quite uncomfortable. Lloyd felt how Sheena tried to get even closer to him. Her slight shiver caused him to strengthen the grip of both his hands, wanting the rheaird to go faster.

However, after a few more minutes, they reached Flanoir and landed outside the wall. Without the air stream, the snowflakes were floating peacefully to the ground. It wasn't that late, but it was already dim. In Flanoir, it never was very light.

After putting the rheaird back into the wing-bag, Lloyd noticed that Sheena held her arms, still shivering. "You should get yourself a jacket", he said without sounding accusing while taking his one off, laying it onto her shoulders.

"Thanks", she said.

"You know where the others are?" Lloyd asked while they entered the town.

"I suppose they will be at the inn."

"All right, let's check it out." He felt a bit nervous, not knowing how the others would react, especially when he thought about Raine. Eventually, he stopped moving by thinking about the Professor's 'greeting'.

"Lloyd?" Sheena asked. "Anything wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, you're asking because I'm not moving? Er, well, you know the professor, don't you?" He scratched his head.

Sheena did, causing her to smile although she didn't feel like smiling right now, so she quickly turned her head aside. "Yeah."

"Well, I don't want to freeze to death, that leaves me no other choice then facing whatever will come." Lloyd went to the inn's door, took a deep breath, then opened it and entered.

In the foyer, there was a fire burning in the fireplace, emitting a cosy warmth. Near the fireplace stood a table with some chairs and a couch around it where all the others were assembled and were talking to one another.

Lloyd hesitated, but an unmistakable push from behind forced him to step forward. Colette was the first to notice the arrivals.

"Oh, they're back!" she shouted, waving her arms, shocking the others.

"Lloyd!" Genis joined the shouting, jumped up and ran towards his friend.

"Hey everyone", Lloyd said quite abashedly.

Genis gave him a little punch. "You really worried us all! I'm glad to see you again!"

"Yeah, thanks to Sheena", Lloyd commented. Suddenly, he felt a hard smack on the side of his head. "Ack", he yelled, and being surprised by the unexpected attack, he nearly stumbled over his own feet.

"You are definitely the dumbest person I've ever met!" Raine shouted at him, causing Zelos to chuckle. "Maybe besides that idiot chosen", she hissed, causing the chuckle to die.

"Don't hit me!" Lloyd finally managed to say. "I've already had my punishment!"

"You deserved it!" was Sheena's statement.

"Ok, fine! Just go on if you want me to leave again!" he shouted, with the result that Raine smacked him again.

"Don't act so childish, Lloyd Irving!"

"Stop that! Somebody help me! Anybody!" he called for help.

"All right, sis, I think that's enough for now", Genis said.

"Yeah, for now and forever", Lloyd grumbled - loud enough for Raine to hear it.

She quickly moved her hand backwards, indicating another smack, yet not executing it. However, Lloyd shuddered and threw up his arms in defense.

Genis grinned.

"Yeah, I'm feeling at home already", Lloyd said sarcastically, taking a step back to get out of Raine's range.

"Now, everyone, calm down!" came up Colette's voice from behind. "We all are happy that Lloyd is here with us again, right? So, why do we have to punish each other? There are a lot of bad people wanting to harm us, isn't that enough?"

After some seconds of everybody looking to the floor in silence, Raine spoke again. "Whatever. Lloyd, you will do the dishes today, understood?"

Lloyd grumbled again.

"I guess that means 'yes, professor'."

"You got any rooms yet?" Sheena asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, we did", Raine said. "You have a room with Colette and Presea. Presea has the key."

"All right. Presea, would you lead me to the room then? I'd like to take a bath."

Presea nodded.

"May I also take a bath or am I arrested?" Lloyd asked.

Raine gave him an evil look. "You'll do the dishes tomorrow, too, young boy!"

Lloyd sighed and dropped his head.

"You share the room with Regal and Zelos. Do what you wish."

"Yo, Lloyd, I'll lead the way!" Zelos announced.

"Wait a second", Raine interrupted. "Why did you arrive here so late, Lloyd? We expected you much earlier?"

"We only stopped by at Altessa."

"What for?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"Oh, really?" Raine asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, really! I'm serious, you don't need to know everything!"

"Stop that you two!" Colette shouted. "That's enough!"

This time it was Raine who grumbled.

"Zelos, please show me the room then."

"Sure thing!"

They went up the stairs, meeting Presea on her way back, Lloyd's jacket in her hands. "Sheena asked me to hand your jacket to you", she said.

Suddenly, Lloyds eyes widened and his chin dropped. _Damn! I forgot about the necklace, I hope Sheena didn't find it!_ he thought. "Uhm, thanks, Presea", he finally said and took his jacket.

"What's up, Lloyd?" Zelos grinned as they continued their way to the room. "Did you think about Sheena taking it off?"

"Huh? No! It was just - ah, forget about it."

"Oh, sure that was what you thought about! I'm Zelos, I know what I'm talking about."

"Whatever. You can leave now, I prefer to take my bath alone."

"As you wish! Oh, and welcome back."

"Yeah, thanks", Lloyd said, then closed the door. Then he searched the pockets of his jacket and was relieved relieved to find the necklace where he had put it. Afterwards, he enjoyed a hot and soothing bath.

* * *

"Man, that was tasty!" Lloyd said and leaned back in his chair. He and the others just have had dinner Genis had prepared. 

"I know", Genis replied grinning.

"I think I'll go for a walk, it seems nice outside."

"First, you'll have to do the dishes!" Raine told him.

The smile vanished from Lloyds face. "Oh, man, I hate doing the dishes."

"That's why you will do them."

He sighed, stood up and started to collect the dishes from everyone - slowly however.

"Well, but I like your idea of taking a walk. Anyone who wants to join me?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming, too", Colette said.

"Me, too", Genis added. "What about you, Presea?"

"All right", she simply replied.

"I think I'll have to join my hunnies, so I'm going as well", was Zelos' comment, causing Raine to roll her eyes.

"You're really mean", Lloyd claimed.

"Fine", Raine said, ignoring Lloyd's reproach. "Regal, Sheena, what about you?"

"I'll stay inside, don't feel like walking around in the cold right now", Sheena answered.

"So do I", Regal confirmed.

"Whatever you like. Let's go everybody", Raine suggested.

Regal and Sheena where the only ones sitting at the table as Lloyd disappeared into the inn's kitchen. A couple of silent seconds later, Regal said: "I think I'll lend a hand to Lloyd, it would take him forever to do everything alone."

Sheena wondered of how much help Regal would be due to his shackles. "Well, I don't have anything else to do", she said, standing up.

Lloyd reentered the dining room, seeing the two collecting the dishes. "Oh man, thanks for your help, that's just what I need if I wanna have finished before midnight!"

"I'm just watching out for you not to do anything foolish", Sheena commented, though Lloyd thought he spotted a little flighty smile on her face.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to do all the work", he grinned.

Shortly after, Lloyd was mastering the sponge while Regal was drying and Sheena was putting the dishes back into the cabinets.

"Lloyd, I haven't had the chance to talk to you yet", Regal began. "So, you feel all right now?"

Lloyd held his actions for a moment. "I don't know for sure. I mean, it feels good to be back, I'm not really the one enjoying to lurk around on my own. But - there are some things in my mind I can't get rid of."

"Yes", Regal commented. "Maybe you're just becoming an adult. I remember that time as being quite trying."

"I don't know... What does it mean to become an adult?"

"Well, I think becoming an adult means to look at life from a different perspective. You try to figure out what lies beyond the things you see, why they are the way they are. Becoming an adult also means to think about your future, make plans."

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Take all the time you need, don't worry about that - some people never grow up, but I'm convinced you will make the step."

"Do you think so?"

"Indeed", Regal nodded.

Lloyd sighed. "Running away is not very mature, is it?"

"Well, I think everyone wants to just run away from time to time."

"Yeah? Have you ever run away?"

"I have", Sheena said, looking to the ground.

"Really?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"I've been running away since my first attempt to form a pact with Volt..."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? I thought you had stayed at Mizuho?"

"Well... I run off physically, but in my mind I... since then, I tried to avoid all problems, to get around them somehow instead of solving them... until... until you got me back", she said, blushing slightly. "You gave me the strength to face Volt again, I couldn't have done it without you... and that's why I felt responsible for getting you back. I just owed it to you."

"Sheena, I... I didn't know..." Lloyd stuttered, then sighed. "I'm sorry, I..."

"It's okay", she interrupted him. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't! I promise! I promise I will never run away again!"

"You better keep it", Sheena said quietly.

"I will, and Regal is our witness. Right, Regal?"

Regal nodded. "I shall witness what you have promised, Lloyd Irving."

"You see? Now I can't break it, so don't worry", Lloyd said, smiled.

"Whatever. Looks like we still have work to do", she replied.

* * *

A/N: Well, another note, didn't want to do this at the beginning, too, because it's related to the contents of this chapter.  
At first, you may have noticed that there is still no scene regarding a deeper conversation between Sheena and Lloyd. Well, I have several ideas for such scenes, but they didn't fit into the story or the setting yet. I'm sorry if I have you wait too long, but I hope to get at least one scene into the next chapter.  
Secondly, I want to ask you how you like the scene when Lloyd enters the inn the first time, since I'm not really satisfied with it (maybe due to my lack of vocabulary and expressions). I'll appreciate any suggestions on how I could have done it a better way. 


	7. Moonlight

A/N: Wow, this one is quite long (for me)! That also is why it took longer. But now, here it is, chapter seven!  
Thanks very much for the reviews so far - as always I'll drop some comments in this place.

Macross-Green: I thought about your suggestion regarding Raine and build in a little scene. I hope it fits your expectations and is entertaining!

Lloyd (Irving) Aurion: Maybe you're right and Sheena wouldn't act the way I pictured it. But I had my reasons to do so, I hope they will become clear with this chapter. If not, well, then please tell me. However, thanks for being honest, that's what I want you to be!

Now, enjoy the new chapter everyone, please review!

* * *

Moonlight

"Hey everyone", Lloyd said as he entered the foyer. "Does anyone know where Sheena is?"

"I thought she was with you?" Genis asked in surprise.

"Uh, well, she's not. Haven't seen her since we did the dishes."

"Maybe she's in her room then", Raine suggested.

"I'm not that stupid! That was the first place I checked out, but Presea was the only one there."

"Perhaps she went outside?" Colette presumed. "A while ago she said something about how nice the town looked."

"Hm, any other ideas?"

"Well, if she's not in my bed, then I don't know", Zelos commented.

"Which means no", Regal added calmly, causing Zelos to sigh.

"All right, I'll take a look outside then", Lloyd said and went to the inn's door.

"Oh, Lloyd", Raine interjected. "I want to talk to you all later, so don't stay out too long. If you find Sheena, then tell her that as well."

"Yeah", he answered and left.

"By the way, does anyone already know why Lloyd left us all of a sudden?" Genis asked.

"Not yet", Regal answered. Nobody objected, so he continued: "I think he had his reasons, although me may not understand them. We can offer him to speak about it, yet we should not force him. If he wants to talk about it, he will entrust himself to someone."

"I hope he does. As long as the reasons why he left are still present..." Genis didn't complete the sentence, but everyone knew what he wanted to say.

* * *

Lloyd wandered around in the snowy town of Flanoir, searching for Sheena. _I hope she is all right_, he thought. _Why would she leave without telling anyone? Maybe she wants to be alone... Well, why did I leave? Because I felt alone somehow._

Lost in thought, he nearly bumped into an old woman, only avoided an accident by chance. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he apologised.

"You young people should really watch your step! This is the second time this evening."

"The second time?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Yes, the second time", the old woman repeated. "I was just on my way to the temple, when this young woman almost ran into me, the eyes skywards."

"Oh. Er... this young woman - did she have black hair? A purple dress?"

"Don't say you know her? Oh dear! The two of you at the same place will cause a disaster!" she inveighed.

"Thanks!" was all what Lloyd had to say before he ran to the temple as fast as possible without slipping and falling.

To his relief, he spotted Sheena standing on a platform outside the temple, looking over the town. "Hey, Sheena, there you are", he said happily approaching her.

"Hey, Lloyd", she answered.

"Uhm, I was looking for you since nobody knew where you went. I... wanted to talk to you, but... if you want to be alone I'll come back later."

"No, it's okay. I'm just enjoying the sight."

Lloyd slowly joined her on the platform. "You like it? Well, I must admit it looks very... peaceful."

"Yeah, peaceful..." she sighed. "What is it you want to talk about with me?"

"Er... I... oh, before I forget it, the professor wanted to talk to all of us later. So she said not to come back too late. But that wasn't why I was looking for you - as you may already have figured out", he said and scratched his head. "Well, I... want to apologise for what I've done..."

"Lloyd, I already said it's okay", Sheena interrupted.

"No, it's not okay! I ran away like a stupid coward, I've used your sleeping-whatever on you, I didn't tell you anything although I knew I could, I've angered you - and I hate it when you're upset. I'm sorry for all that. Will you forgive me?"

"Lloyd, it's okay! But that's you, isn't it? I'm not mad at you, I never really was, I... I was just worried about you due to the things you said."

"Oh... But - when you're not mad at me, then... why don't you look at me anymore?"

"Huh? I do look at you!"

"No, you don't", he said, sounding depressed. "Yes, you do look at... my chest or my shoulders, at my ears... but you don't look into my eyes. Why?"

Sheena blushed and turned her head aside. "I... uhm... I... because..." she stuttered. "Because I fear what I will see in your eyes when I look at them - or what I will not see..." _...and then I will cry like a baby._

"What? What do you mean? I'm not evil or anything, I'm still me! I'm Lloyd!" he protested loudly.

"I know! But... Lloyd, I... I can't tell you - it's not your fault! I can't expect you understand that, but... please, don't ask any further..."

Lloyd sighed and shook his head. "It hurts to hear that... But I won't ask you again - there are also things I don't tell anyone, so I can't blame you for doing so..."

"Thanks... I hope I'm able to explain it to you one day. Somehow, I don't understand it completely myself..."

Time passed in silence for a while until Sheena broke it. "Lloyd", she said softly, then carefully grabbed his right hand with hers. "Whatever will happen, you will never be useless. You got that?"

Lloyd let his head drop. "How can I know?"

"Don't be so stubborn! I mean - I don't know all your skills, but that doesn't matter. You will always have a meaning to me, Lloyd, there is no one like you! For me, you will never be useless. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"I..." he sighed.

"Lloyd! Please!" Sheena begged.

"All right, all right... I will always remember."

"Fine", she said, patting the hand between hers. "I'll go back to the inn then. It's already late and Raine wants to talk to us, right?"

"Yeah, I'm coming, too. - But watch out for old grannies wanting to bring you down."

Sheena started to laugh, and Lloyd gratefully joined.

* * *

"Well then", Raine announced after everyone had taken place. "It looks like we are completely assembled again. Today, we had an unplanned task to finish, forcing us to delay our quest of forming pacts with the summon spirits." 

Lloyd dropped his head shamefully.

"But", Raine continued, "the task is done, so we can focus on our quest again. Coming to the point, I suggest that we visit the Temple of Ice tomorrow. Sheena, are you willing to form the pact with Celsius?"

"Well, I said I won't form any pacts until I have found Lloyd. Here he is, so there's no reason left for me not to form a pact with Celsius", Sheena explained.

"Good. What about you, Lloyd? Will you be able to fight with your usual strength?"

"Uhm, yeah, I think so", Lloyd answered hesitantly.

"You don't sound very confident. We need to know our forces, Lloyd, so - yes or no?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just tired, that's all."

"Good. What about the rest of you? Any objections? - All right. I was able to do some research and got to know about something named 'Celsius' Tear'. It's some kind of plant which has the ability to freeze practically everything. To be able to touch it without being frozen, one needs so-called 'Penguinist Gloves'. Luckily, Genis and I have already obtained a pair." Raine took a pair of gloves out of her pocket and laid them onto the table.

"Hm, looks like a normal pair of gloves", Lloyd commented.

"But these are not just simple gloves", Genis stated excitedly. "When you wear them, your hands never get cold, never!"

"Raine", Regal interrupted, "why do you tell us about Celsius' Tear?"

"Oh, it is expected to be found inside the Temple of Ice. Well, we will go there anyway, so I thought we might keep our eyes open. I'd like to do some research on it how -"

"No! Someone stop her!" Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd Irving! What is that supposed to mean?" Raine asked being offended.

"You very well know what it means! You're just talking and talking and talking about stupid science things nobody wants to hear anything about!" Lloyd shouted back.

"Oh, do you think so? Huh? Science is definitely not stupid! It's the most interesting and exciting thing there is, but that just doesn't go into your bullhead! Right everyone?"

The others just avoided to look at Raine, fiddled around with their fingers, scratched their heads. It was very silent - a deadly silence.

"What's up with you?" Raine finally asked in disbelief, looking around. "Don't tell me you're thinking the way he does! - Genis?"

"Uhm..." Genis said embarrassedly, "maybe you... you're overdoing it a little bit, sis..."

"GENIS!" Raine screamed, unable to belief what her brother had just said.

"Just a little bit! And only sometimes!" he tried to comfort her.

Raine jumped to her feet, causing the chair she was sitting on to fly backwards. She looked like she wanted to shout some insults, but maybe the first time in her life she was not able to find any appropriate words. All she did was hurry away in fury.

"Raine!" Genis called after her. "Well done, Lloyd!" he hissed before running after his sister.

"I only said what everyone thought", he tried to justify himself.

Regal cleared his throat. "Well, it's late, we should go to bed", he said and stood up.

Colette faked a yawn and rose. "Yes, I could do with some sleep."

Zelos and Presea left without saying a word, leaving Sheena and Lloyd behind.

Lloyd sighed. "I will have to do the dishes for the rest of my life. - What's so funny?" he asked as he noticed a slight chuckle coming from Sheena's direction.

"Nothing", she answered smiling. "I just never thought anyone would have the courage to face Raine that way."

Once more, Lloyd sighed. "It hurt her, I shouldn't have said that."

"Maybe you shouldn't, but you did - and it was the truth. It's just you, you say what you think."

"I can't help it..."

"No, Lloyd, it's all right... It's why I like you..." Sheena blushed. Before Lloyd could say anything, she added: "However, Regal was right, it's late already, get some sleep." She stood up and went to the stairs leading to the rooms. "Good night, Lloyd."

"Good night", he said and watched Sheena go up the stairs and into her room. "Why do you always leave all of a sudden?" Shortly after, Lloyd also went upstairs.

* * *

Presea's and Colette's breathing was even and calm, indicating they were asleep. Sheena, however, lay in her bed with thoughts keeping her awake. 

_I wish I could open up to you, Lloyd. But to do so, I would have to lower my defense, reveal my vulnerable side I've buried so deeply years ago. And I'm afraid your answer to my offer will not be the healing touch I'm begging for but a deadly dagger you'll be ramming into my innermost self without even knowing it._

_I know you care about me, and I know you don't want to hurt me, yet you cannot control your actions as long as you are not aware of their effects. Tell me, what shall I do?_

Another time, she forced herself not to cry, begging for someone to wipe away the pain, for someone to tell her how Lloyd felt about her.

* * *

As Lloyd lay down in his bed, he suddenly realised how tired he was. The last night's sleep had not been very regenerative, plus the past day had been unusually exciting. Although there were still some thoughts haunting his mind, he fell asleep quite quickly. Soon, the world around him faded, making room for the unbound plains of dreams. 

In spite of it being all dark, Lloyd was able to detect some shapes in front of the horizon. They looked familiar, yet alien, frightening. The more Lloyd looked at them the nearer the shapes seemed to draw, evoking a sense of danger inside him.

The warrior stood inside a circle of gloomy light which the monsters now entered staggeringly. Black, that was all Lloyd could see when he looked at the figures coming towards him. The lack of shadows irritated his eyes, making the monsters look flat like paper, leaving them without a face.

Lloyd drew his two swords and shouting he dashed towards the evil approaching him. Right before his attack, he closed his eyes and swung his swords, awaiting an impact or a counterattack, yet nothing happened. He reopened his eyes only to see the monsters still were several steps away.

All of a sudden, one of the monsters leaped out and attacked. Lloyd wrenched up his swords, but they felt mucous, unstable, like they were made of slime. His eyes widened in fear - but the monster simply disappeared. Lloyd looked around in wonderment, seeing the other figures also were disappearing, leaving nothing but silence and himself.

Then, Lloyd heard a distant, unclear voice call his name, a voice he had never heard before, sounding neither male nor female. The voice grew louder, causing Lloyd to look around seeking its owner but, no matter where he looked, the voice seemed to be right in his head.

"Lloyd..." he heard again, yet this time the voice was near, lucid - and well known. Lloyd noticed he had his eyes shut, so he opened them. "Sheena?" he asked unsurely, seeing her directly in front of him. "Lloyd..." she said again. Her voice sounded sad, determined, her eyes were closed, her face expressionless.

"Sheena, what's going on?" he asked again, feeling fear grow inside him. "Lloyd..." was the only answer he got. He wanted to grab her hand, but Sheena was out of his range, and the distance between them even increased. "Good bye..." she said in the same tone as before.

"No! Wait!" Lloyd shouted, stretching out both his hands for Sheena. He wanted to run after her, but he could hardly move his legs. "Good bye..." "No! Don't go!" he screamed, feeling helpless, lonely, weak.

Suddenly, it was all silent and black again, and again he heard the distant voice calling his name. "What the hell is going on?!" Lloyd yelled into the dark.

"Lloyd..." As before, the voice sounded near, and again he knew its owner. Lloyd opened his eyes. "Geoffry? What happened to Sheena?" he called out.

Unlike Sheena, Geoffry's eyes were not closed, instead they looked at the warrior in front of him like they wanted to pierce him. "People may hide... inside..." Geoffry said.

Lloyd woke up. He knew immediately he had had a dream and was now awake, he knew where he was and that nothing had happened - yet he felt an indescribable loneliness, sadness. For several minutes, Lloyd did nothing but lie in bed, noticing the horrible feelings fade slowly.

The moon was shining, sending out her dim light through the window. Lloyd could tell that Regal and Zelos were asleep, but he felt he couldn't go back to sleep now, so he got out of his bed and left the room quietly.

Standing in the corridor, Lloyd closed the door carefully, then sighed, scratched his head with his eyes closed. "What the hell was that dream about?" he whispered, then walked down the stairs and entered the foyer. As he lifted up his head, he saw someone standing by the window, looking outside. The moonlight accentuated the outline of the body, the hair, creating the illusion of an aura.

Lloyd stood there in awe, perfectly knowing who he was looking at. _Wow_, he thought, _so beautiful..._ At the same time, the loneliness and the sadness were gone, blown away. Just standing there and watching was all he wanted at that moment, and exactly that was what he did. He was not able to tell how long this moment lastet, but time was not important. Eventually, the one turned around, slowly, gracefully.

"Lloyd!" Sheena exclaimed in surprise. "Uh, I didn't hear you coming - what're you doing here?"

One part of Lloyd returned to the world he used to live in, but his other part refused to do so, fought the powers that forced it back. "Oh, er, hey, Sheena, I... just couldn't sleep, had a strange dream... sorry I scared you", he said embarrassedly. He then heard some words, but they didn't reach his mind. And, he didn't know how and why, he found himself with his arms around Sheena, hugging her tightly, whispering: "Don't go..."

Sheena was totally unprepared, somewhat shocked. "Lloyd, what... where should I go?" she asked finally.

"Don't go..." was the answer.

"What's the matter with you? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the second part of Lloyd also returned, causing Lloyd to be himself again. "Er..." he stuttered, then ended his clasping and stepped back, looked around in confusion. His face grew hot. "I'm sorry... I feel... a bit strange right now... looks like I don't know... what I'm doing", he said.

"Lloyd, you're scaring me..."

"I'm sorry", Lloyd said again. "I've just had this strange dream with monster... I couldn't fight them, and... then you were there, but you... were pulled away or something, and you kept saying 'good bye' to me... and... and..."

"It was just a dream! I'm here, there's no reason for me to leave! You got that?"

"Yeah, I know, but... when I woke up, it still felt real somehow..."

Sheena got closer to Lloyd, laid her arms around him. "You're an idiot", she said softly while hugging him. "I won't go away."

Lloyd returned the hug, this time being aware of his actions. "I know", he answered.

The two of them enjoyed the closeness for a while, feeling the touch and the warmth of each other, yet unaware of the fact they both did.

_I will never leave you, Lloyd. Maybe it will kill me sometime, but leaving you definitely would._

_What are you doing to me, Sheena? Why can't I remember my actions, my intentions? Why is my heart thumping like crazy? Is this all due to the dream?_

"Lloyd", Sheena said after they had ended the hug. "If your dream is still scaring you, maybe you want to talk about it? Sometimes just telling someone what you have seen, what you have felt, is of great relief."

Lloyd didn't have to think about it, he simply sat down on a chair and started talking. He told Sheena all he had seen, all he had felt, what he had thought, how the impressions of the dream had survived his waking up. Sheena listened and felt for Lloyd, comforting him, hoping the dream meant what she wanted it to mean.

After Lloyd had finished, he sighed. "Thanks for listening. I actually do feel better now."

"I'm glad to hear that", Sheena said. "Say... what about this Geoffry? He told us that you were his guest?"

"Geoffry? Yeah, I was his guest, that's right. Well, he prevented me from eating poisonous berries." Lloyd thought about when he met Geoffry and chuckled slightly. "It's strange when you think about it - maybe he has saved my life. Just a few minutes later or earlier and I could be dead right now..."

"I don't think that 'strange' is the proper word in this case", Sheena commented. "It's scary... Anyway, what happened then?"

"Oh, he invited me. Yeah, he's really a very kind old man. And he knows how to make soup!" Lloyd smiled broadly while he remembered. "I think I will visit him sometime, maybe he will teach me how to make it."

"Is he living on his own there in the middle of nowhere?"

"That's right. He told me that he used to live in a village before, but some time after his wife had died, he moved to where he lives now. Damn, he told me so many things that seemed to be really important and such, but I can't remember them all!" Lloyd shook his head. "Well, when I forget things Raine tells me, I don't care, but the things Geoffry has told me... they really meant something", he clenched his fists, "things about life... But as I said, I'll visit him sometime, he seemed to be lonely although he has chosen to live on his own."

"You like him, don't you? You care about him, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. If everybody was a bit like him, the world would be much better I think. He doesn't trouble anyone. And he knows a lot of things."

Sheena smiled and nodded. "Well, which of the things he told you do you remember?"

"Uhm, he said something about not losing yourself when you are sad about the death of someone close to you - but don't ask what he meant by that, I didn't really understand it. And then he said that one can only feel joy if you also know what pain is, no light without dark, things like that."

"No light without dark?" Sheena asked. "That reminds me of Tethe'Alla and Sylvarant somehow..."

"Yeah!" Lloyd called out happily so that Sheena gave a jerk. "That's exactly what I thought! I can't be that dumb then, can I?" He smiled proudly.

Sheena giggled. "You are my little genius. Or should I say Genis?"

"Hey, that's not funny, I'm bigger than Genis!"

"Lloyd, it was just a wordplay, don't be offended. You better tell me more about Geoffry, okay?"

"More? Uhm... ah, yeah, there's something! We were talking about -" Lloyd suddenly interrupted himself. He didn't feel comfortable telling Sheena that he and Geoffry had talked about love.

"About what?" Sheena asked.

"Er... silly me, I forgot the word", Lloyd said to gain time. Fortunately, he had an idea. "Ah, I got it! About experiences, yeah. I was asking how someone can pass experiences down to me. Well, he said, no one actually can, I have to experience... things for myself. He said, it's like it is with colours."

"Colours?" Sheena was curious.

"Yeah, colours. Sounds odd, heh? But it's simple: Just imagine I had never seen... blue for example. Now try to explain to me what blue looks like."

"Er... well... blue is kind of cold, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't think I could imagine blue now", Lloyd grinned. "Anyway, it's impossible to explain to someone what blue looks like. You have to see blue to know what it looks like."

"Hm, yeah, I guess that's right", Sheena commented.

"Well, that's all I remember."

"Oh, it wasn't that little."

"Maybe, but he said a lot more things."

"I see. May I come with you when you visit Geoffry?"

"Oh, sure", Lloyd said. "I think you will like him, too."

After some time of silence, Sheena was the first to speak: "Well, I think I'll go to bed now, I haven't been able to sleep yet and I need to rest for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll try to get some sleep, too."

While they went up the stairs, Lloyd remembered what Geoffry had told him about love, about hiding and being vulnerable. _Do I... hide? From Sheena? Did she leave me in that dream because I'm hiding? I wish I would know for sure..._

"Well then", Sheena said as she stood in front of the door to her room. "Good night, Lloyd. And sweet dreams."

"Uhm, Sheena?" Lloyd asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I... I just wanted to let you know that.... I really like you", he said and blushed. "I didn't leave because of you, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Lloyd, I... uhm... thank you. And... I like you, too, I... we care about each other, right?"

"Yeah, we care about each other, that's right! We're a good team, you and me."

"Yeah..." Sheena now wished to see the look in Lloyds eyes, yet it was too dark. "Get some sleep now, I'll need you to help me fight Celsius tomorrow."

"You can count on me!" Lloyd said excitedly. "Well, good night then."

"Good night."

A little later, Sheena was lying in her bed, not knowing whether she should cry or be happy. _I should be happy, shouldn't I? I mean, it is Lloyd - and the way he said it... Could it be?_


	8. Yeti

A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks, I was stuck a few times, unsure how to get out of a dialogue properly. But now here it is, the next chapter! I hope I didn't fool around too much...

Reviews! Comments! Here they come:

littlelives: Yeah, I do that 'Regal' quite often. Unfortunately, my spell-checker knows the word as well, so I can't rely on that.

Lloyd (Irving) Aurion: Well, I just thought that Sheena's fear as well as her doubts might prevent her from opening up. The scene I meant in last chapter's comment was the one when Lloyd asks her why she doesn't look at him. Fear is one of the most powerful emotions, it can make you act out of character (if you have ever experienced panic you should know yourself). Anyway, I just wanted to state my thoughts regarding her behaviour - but they are just my thoughts, I don't want to find excuses.

goldfishdemon: Of course I can't tell you when / if Lloyd gives the necklace away. ;)

Macross-Green: Glad you like the scene! Wouldn't exist without you however. I'm not sure yet how this will develop, but there's a little scene in my head which - well, I can't tell you now, yet it will fit into the next chapter I think.

Thanks everyone for your reviews, they make me happy, keep sending them in! And now, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Yeti

It was dawn as Lloyd awoke, but, to his surprise, he was not tired. Unsure what to do he looked around, noticed that Regal was already up. _Oh, right, his morning-practice_, he thought. _I think I'll keep him company. Better than lying here and waiting for the others to get up._

So Lloyd got out of bed and dressed himself after quickly visiting the bathroom. Zelos made some noises causing Lloyd to stop at the door, but the Chosen was definitely sleeping, so the warrior left the room and went outside.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh and cold morning-air of Flanoir. "Ahhh", he exhaled noisily, adjusted his suit and went to the garden behind the inn, being in a good mood. Lloyd knew that Regal used to do his practice there, so he was not surprised to find the blue-haired man jumping, kicking and spinning around offside the building.

"Morning, Regal."

"Good morning, Lloyd", Regal said after ending his moves. "How come you're up already?"

"Oh, I woke up a few minutes ago, and I was not tired, so I decided to leave the bed", Lloyd answered smiling.

"I see." Regal nodded. "Well, do you still want to learn how to fight with your feet, how to train your balance?"

"Er... yeah, why not?"

"Good", Regal said. "Balance comes first."

"All right. What shall I do?"

"Just stick your hands into your pockets and leave them there. And now, try to evade my kicks."

Directly after ending the sentence, Regal started his attacks. Being unprepared and untrained, Lloyd slipped very soon and went down.

"That... was not very good, I guess..." he said lying on the snowy ground.

"And you won't get any better just by talking. Get up, but don't use your hands."

Lloyd nodded and tried to get onto his feet again - and succeeded after several attempts. "Man, I really feel like an idiot, being unable to stand up", he said embarrassedly.

"Stop talking", Regal answered and launched his kicks again.

As before, Lloyd had difficulties evading the attacks and fell down. But he didn't want to give up and got up another time, only to go down once more. However, Regal continued attacking while Lloyd familiarised himself with the snow.

Some time later, Regal stopped. "All right, now we switch roles. Try hitting me with your feet, and again keep your hands in your pockets."

Lloyd just nodded and obeyed. Regal evaded, Lloyd kissed the snow repeatedly.

Many bruises later - Lloyd was just standing up - Regal addressed his trainee again. "I guess that's enough for now."

"Yeah", Lloyd commented. "How bad was I?"

"You have learned some basic movements - I didn't expected more due to the low amount of time the practice lasted. To be honest, you are not that talented with your legs however."

"Heh, yeah... I better stick with my swords."

"But do not forget what you have learned, evading and balance are also important in a sword-fight. I can teach you another lesson if you want to", Regal said.

"All right, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

"Er, may I ask you a question, Regal?"

"Sure."

"Well, er..." Lloyd said hesitantly. "You are the oldest one among us, so... I thought it'll be best to ask you... uhm... have... have you ever been in love?"

"Oh", Regal said, obviously being surprised. But then, his face showed a sad expression, his eyes looked into nowhere. "Yes, I have."

"I'm sorry, it was.. the wrong question, huh?"

"There are certain things I don't like to remember. But why do you ask?"

"Well, I... uhm..." Lloyd cleared his throat. "How can I tell that... I'm in love with someone?"

"Hm, that is indeed a difficult question", Regal stated. "Do you talk about someone in specific?"

Lloyd blushed immediately. "Er... m-may be..."

Regal smiled, laughed warmly and nudged Lloyd with his shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. So, I guess the question is how to tell the difference between love and friendship?"

"Uhm, yeah, I guess you could say that..."

"I see. Love and friendship can be very similar, in both cases you care about the person in question. But as far as I can tell you want to be close, not only near, to the person you love. You will most probably feel different when you are alone with her - I presume we are talking about a woman?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. But what do you mean by 'feel different'?"

"Well, you may suddenly find yourself staring at her, feel nervous, or you can hardly concentrate because you can't stop thinking about her. On the other hand, you may feel nothing special at all. Perhaps you can answer your question by answering another one. Imagine she was your wife - do you feel comfortable by thinking about it? Living in the same house, having children, taking a walk together..."

"Sleeping in the same bed?" Lloyd asked cautiously.

Regal laughed out loudly, then answered with a broad smile: "Indeed, sleeping in the same bed. As well as holding hands, kissing her of course. Well, how do you feel when you imagine that?"

Again, Lloyd blushed. "Er, well... it doesn't seem so bad actually..."

"Good. However, maybe it takes its time until you know whether you love her or not, so don't jump to hasty conclusions."

"Yeah, I don't want to do anything wrong - but I don't want to just wait either, you know?"

"Yes, I exactly know what you mean. Love can be a difficult challenge, some people even don't survive it. Whatever you do, don't give up, that's a point of no return."

"I won't. Thanks for your words, Regal."

"Well, thank you for your trust in me. To change the subject: I'm getting hungry, let's go inside, maybe Genis is already preparing breakfast."

"I don't think I can eat right now, I'll go for a walk instead."

"Will you be fine?" Regal asked being slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I just need some time on my own to calm my mind."

"All right. But don't stay for too long, you don't want to worry the others, do you?"

"I'll try. Anyway, I didn't take a rheaird with me, so I can't get that far, right?" Lloyd said with a light grin on his lips.

Regal nodded. "We will see us later then."

"Yeah, so long."

* * *

"Good morning, Genis", Regal greeted the young boy as he entered the inn's kitchen. 

"Good morning, Regal, done with your practice yet?" Genis asked.

"More or less. Lloyd joined me today, so I couldn't finish the usual procedure."

"What? Lloyd? How come he's up that early? And where is he?"

"He said to me he couldn't sleep anymore. I don't know exactly where he is now, he went for a walk and wanted to be back later."

"Wait a second. Are we talking about the same person? Brown hair, two swords, red jacket, always hungry?"

"I'm pretty sure it was the Lloyd we all know", Regal assured.

"Oh, well, then he is behaving really oddly."

"He seemed to be all right, nothing to worry about", Regal said, suppressing a grin. "Anyway, how is Raine?"

"Raine? Uhm, she doesn't talk that much, and when she does she orders me around."

"At least the last point is as usual." This time, he couldn't help and grinned.

Genis sighed. "She didn't smack me yet. Not that I like to be smacked, but I'm afraid it means that she's really angry."

"Hm, I suggest to treat her especially careful then."

"Yeah. Let's hope she gets better when we're inside the Temple of Ice."

* * *

"Morning, everyone", Sheena said sleepily as she entered the dining-room. 

The others - except for Lloyd - were sitting at the table having breakfast and greeted her back.

"Oh, are you still tired although you slept the longest?" Colette asked cheerfully.

"I didn't sleep that long, wasn't able to, only got to bed late", Sheena defended herself.

"Why didn't you say a word? I would have made you sleep with no doubt", Zelos grinned offensively.

Sheena stopped right away. "Raine, would you do me a favour and smack him? Unfortunately, he's out of my range."

A very short second later, Zelos yelled. Regal looked over to Genis, the expression in his face saying 'it can't be that bad actually', causing both males to grin.

"Uhm, I guess Lloyd hasn't finished his meal yet, right?" Sheena asked.

"That's right", Genis answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just wondering why he isn't eating then."

"He decided to go for a walk instead of having breakfast", Regal explained.

"Oh, did he?" Sheena stood there for a while, scratching her head. Following, she took two slices of bread, then said: "I think I'll go after him."

"Tell him not to forget the dishes", Raine commanded harshly.

Sheena left without another word.

"What's going on?" Genis asked himself. "Why is everyone starting to behave oddly? Is it a disease or what?"

Regal instead could think about the 'why', causing him to chuckle slightly. "Maybe you can call it 'disease'", he said quietly.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nothing, just a thought", he answered and shook his head.

* * *

Sheena wandered around in Flanoir, looking for Lloyd, nibbling on one slice of bread. The first place she went to was the platform outside of the temple, the place where she had been when Lloyd had found her. Unfortunately, he was not there, so Sheena had to turn around and choose another path. She stopped at the three strange looking ice-statues. _I wonder who made these..._

Suddenly, a deep voice came up right behind her. "I am the big, scary and very heavy, transparent Yeti! You have intruded my territory! Sufferrrr!"

At the very first moment, Sheena was shocked, but then she recognised the voice although it was disguised. She joined the game and faked a highly scared and begging voice, yet didn't turn around. "No! Please, oh almighty Yeti, spare me! I didn't know this was your territory! I will give you anything I have! Please!"

"Arrrrrrr!" made the 'Yeti'. "What could such an inferior being like you have to offer the great Yeti?"

"Sliced bread?" she asked, holding it above her head.

"Arrrrrrr!" came up the voice again, yet this time changed into laughter which also infected Sheena.

After the laughter had faded, Sheena turned around and saw Lloyd standing there, smiling. "Well, the bread is for you", she offered.

Lloyd grabbed the bread. "Oh, thanks, I was starting to become really hungry", he grinned. "So you came to feed me?"

"Uh, well, not really", Sheena said, her face getting a bit more colour than usual. "I... just wanted to make sure you're all right."

"Ahm aw-righfd", Lloyd said. The bread had already disappeared from his hands. "Why, were you worried I ran away again?" he asked after sending his meal down his throat.

"No... not worried, I... I just needed to see for myself that you're still here..."

Lloyd smiled. "You won't let me do anything stupid, right?"

"Not as long as I'm able to prevent it!"

"Close your eyes", he suddenly demanded.

"Huh? Er... why?" Sheena said unsurely.

"Just close your eyes. Don't worry, I wont hurt or scare you."

She hesitated a moment, but then closed her eyes. "For your own sake I hope you don't fool around with me."

"Give me your hand."

Sheena reached out her hand slowly, Lloyd grabbed it with his left one. Shortly after, she heard a weak jingling sound, then felt something cold and hard in her hand.

"Now you can open your eyes."

Sheena did and looked at her hand. Inside there was the green crystal Lloyd had found, embedded in a faint gleaming silver frame with a silver chain attached to it. She gasped, opened her mouth to say something, but all she could do was stare.

"It's for you", Lloyd said full of expectation. "You like it?"

"Lloyd, this is... it's truly beautiful..." she finally said.

Lloyd smiled broadly. "I'm glad you like it, I made it myself! But, uhm... it cannot compare with your eyes..." He went crimson.

Hearing that, Sheena looked up, directly into his eyes, sending a stunning flash through his body and mind. Sheena, however, had an odd feeling in her stomach while reading both hopefully and fearfully in Lloyds widened eyes, causing hers to become wet. Then, she grabbed the warrior in front of her, hugged him tightly and let a few tears escape, yet again forced herself not to cry.

Though he returned the hug, Lloyd remembered the last evening's talk well and asked anxiously: "What... did you see?"

"It's all right", Sheena answered softly, clearly close to crying. "You're on your way."

Lloyd was not sure what she meant, but he didn't care for that moment. Instead, he closed his eyes in relief and tightened the hug a bit. "You know, I could get used to being hugged by you."

Sheena giggled slightly, making Lloyd smile again. "Thanks for everything, Lloyd."

The two of them stood there for a while until they ended their hug.

"Where did you get that?" Sheena asked while touching the crystal.

"Oh, I found it in the forest Geoffry lives in. I was pretty lucky, I stumbled over a big root, and then there it was, buried in the ground. I made the rest at Altessa's, I guess you remember when", Lloyd answered grinning slightly.

Sheena nodded.

"Well, I would have given it to you earlier, but firstly, Altessa told me this crystal is really valuable, so I was thinking about what to do with it. Secondly, I didn't want to make you think it's meant to just calm you down."

"I understand. Anyway, I think I'll wear it for special purposes only. I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost it in battle or someone stole it."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Knowing you could wear it any time is practically as good as actually wearing it, isn't it?" Lloyd asked.

"Hm, sounds right to me", Sheena said and smiled.

"Uhm, do you mind if we head back to the inn? I'm still hungry."

Sheena giggled. "Sure."

"What's so funny about it?"

"Well, as long as your appetite is as usual you are okay, right?"

Lloyd scratched his head. "When I'm hungry I'm not okay. I wouldn't be hungry if I were. What do you mean?"

"Oh, Lloyd", Sheena sighed, "I just meant that you're not ill or depressed or whatever as long as you want to eat, got it?"

"Hm", Lloyd thought for a moment. "I guess I can live with that. Anyway, let's go now."

"As you wish. By the way, Raine said you shouldn't forget doing the dishes."

"Oh, man!" Lloyd let his head drop. "She's still angry with me, isn't she?"

"I don't know, I only saw her for a short time today - but I think she's still mad."

Some time and complaints about Raine later, Sheena and Lloyd arrived at the inn, finding Regal and Presea near the fireplace in the foyer.

"Hey, you two", Lloyd greeted them. "Anything left to eat?"

"Ah, you're back. Yes, there should still be some food on the table. You can call me when you're finished, I'll help you out with the dishes if you wish - we want to leave soon", Regal said.

"That would be great, thanks", Lloyd smiled happily.

"Did you notice he said you're slow at doing the dishes?" Sheena asked grinning.

"Uh, really?" Lloyd asked baffled, causing the others - except Presea - to laugh. "Hey, stop mocking me!" he claimed annoyed.

"Aw, I'm not mocking you", Sheena said mollifyingly, giving him a light hug.

Lloyd blushed as he noticed Regal winking at him. "Whatever, let's get something to eat", he suggested.

"Agreed."

They both went into the dining-room and sat down at the table. As Regal had said, there was still something to eat on it - as well as the dishes of everyone who had already finished breakfast. Lloyd just picked something up and started eating immediately, Sheena followed a little later.

Lloyd gulped down a big bite. "Say, Sheena, how did you actually find me? I mean, I didn't know myself where I was until Geoffry told me, so how could you know?"

"Oh, nobody told you yet? Well, at first, I wanted to call Volt to track down your rheaird, but we split up earlier, so Raine wasn't there to translate. I summoned Sylph instead and asked her - them - whatever - to listen to the winds for you. But I wasn't prepared for what came then." Her voice went down a bit.

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know for sure, but the vice-chief of Mizuho said that the summon spirits can link their mind to the summoner's one, and I guess that was what Sylph did. Anyway, I..." Sheena gesticulated with her hands, "I felt what Sylph felt, feeling the winds, the air and so on."

"Wow, that sounds really cool!" Lloyd said excitedly.

"It was not cool! It was the most disgusting experience I've ever had!" Sheena called out indignantly.

"Oh... er... I'm sorry... But - how did you know where I was then?"

"Well, I could tell where there was land and where there was ocean, and I knew where your rheaird went, it felt like something had pierced through me. Presea could quite precisely tell from the drawings I made into the air where it was. We then flew to the monastery, where a priestess told us about Geoffry, and he told us about you."

"I better never mess with you again, heh?" Lloyd grinned.

"You bet your life on it!" Sheena grinned back. "Anyway, you're finished?"

"Yeah, I hope the rheaird can still carry me", he smiled rubbing his belly.

"Well then, let's do the dishes", she said and stood up.

"Oh, you're helping me again?" he asked, still smiling.

Sheena grinned, looked aside. "Just as Regal said, we want so leave soon."

"C'mon! I'm not that slow, am I?"

"Well, as long as you're just sitting there you won't get faster."

"Yeah, all right", Lloyd sighed while arising. "I'll just give Regal a call."

He left the dining room and arrived some seconds later in the foyer, Regal and Presea still sitting at the fireplace. "Hey, Regal, we're doing the dishes now, would be nice if you joined us then."

Regal nodded. "If you would excuse me, Presea."

"Sure", she answered.

"Fine", Lloyd commented, then went back to the dining-room with Regal. "How's Raine?"

"Difficult to say, she doesn't talk that much. You better be careful."

"Man, this woman is crazy..."

"I hope you're not talking about me", Sheena said as the two entered the dining-room.

Lloyd grinned broadly. "I wouldn't dare to say you're crazy when I know you're near!"

"Good!" she grinned back - Regal tried to hide a smile.

Shortly after, the three had brought everything into the kitchen and had taken the same tasks they did last time doing the dishes together.

"You may both not be the fastest", Sheena said, "but despite that you're doing good work."

Lloyd held his actions for a moment, thinking. "Is that a compliment or not?"

"Exactly", Regal commented.

"Huh? That doesn't answer my question..."

"I meant, you can take it as a compliment or as an insult. Personally, I prefer the compliment."

"Uhm, yeah, me too", Lloyd said, resisting the desire to scratch his head.

Sheena giggled. "Why, are you both afraid of opposing me?"

Lloyd held his actions again and looked at Sheena who was standing with her back to him. Then, he looked at Regal with an evil grin growing in his face. Two seconds later, a wet dish cloth splashed against the back of Sheena's head. She stood still for a few seconds, then turned around very slowly, crossing her arms, fury appearing on her face. The sight of the woman a few steps in front of him let Lloyd's grin vanish. Instead, his eyebrows rose and his mouth formed an 'O'.

Regal continued his work as if nothing had happened. "Lloyd..." he said.

"Yeah...?"

"If I were you, I would run for my life."

Immediately after Regal had finished his sentence, both Lloyd and Sheena suddenly dashed out of the kitchen, one shouting in fear, the other in rage. Lloyd had a slight advantage, but only so much that Sheena couldn't grab him by his jacket. The two rushed through the corridor into the foyer and further towards the front door. Lloyd was lucky that Presea just wanted to go outside, so he could slip through the door without getting caught by Sheena.

Outside the inn, the pursuit continued, the ninja still a little behind the warrior. Lloyd ran to the right and out of the town into the open and snowy field, virtually feeling Sheena's breath on his neck.

"Lloyd Irving!" she yelled. "Stop and accept your punishment!"

"No way!" he shouted back. "I'm too young to die!"

"Oh, I won't kill you! At least not immediately!"

Suddenly, Sheena leaped forward, trying to catch Lloyd's feet - and succeeded, causing the two of them to go down ungently. Lloyd tried to get up again, yet Sheena was faster and forced him down again.

"Mercyyyy!" Lloyd cried.

Sheena started to stuff snow into his collar while sitting on his back. Lloyd screamed and hit the ground with his fists and feet.

"Mercyyyy!" he cried again.

After some more snow had disappeared underneath Lloyd's cloths, Sheena stopped and got to her feet. Not even waiting for anything, Lloyd jumped up and tried to get rid of the not anymore completely frozen water, still screaming, dancing around.

Enjoying the view, Sheena watched the show and laughed.

Finally, Lloyd had removed most of the snow and calmed down. "That was not fair", he pouted. Then, he looked at the smiling Sheena and grinned. "But it was fun! You should have seen your face, that was worth it!"

"I've made the almighty Yeti scream like a baby, that was ten times better!" she said with a wide smile.

Lloyd scratched his head. "Yeah, well, let's go, my guts are freezing. You know what?"

"Hm?"

"You won't get me a second time!" he shouted and started to run back.

"Hey!" Sheena called after him, also starting to run.

As predicted, Lloyd arrived first back at the inn, Sheena close behind him. "Beat you!" he said.

"Well, you cheated", Sheena claimed.

"You want another race?" Lloyd asked.

"Not now, we still have work to do, remember?"

Lloyd sighed. "Yeah, I know... well then, let's get over with it."

As they entered the inn, they saw Regal in the foyer.

"Oh, I'm surprised to see you at good health, Lloyd", Regal said with a faint grin on his lips. "However, I think you can do the work left without me, I will check our supplies."

"Sure", Lloyd replied.

Soon, the work was done without any further incidents, so the two left the kitchen and decided to go to their rooms to prepare for the departure. On their way upstairs, they met Raine and Regal going downstairs, causing Lloyd to stop right away.

"Oh, Sheena", Raine said. "Regal and I will restock our supplies. We all will leave for the Temple of Ice when we are back."

"Okay..." Sheena affirmed.

"She didn't even look at me", Lloyd said after Raine had left the inn. "I'm doomed."

"Well, maybe she'll get better when we have found Celsius' Tear."

"Yeah, I hope so... Anyway, let's pack our stuff, I want to be ready when she comes back."

"All right. Let's meet in the foyer then."

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: Again a note at the end. Well, the interactions between Sheena and Lloyd could definitely be more intense, emotional - am I delaying that too much? The problem is that when they "get" each other, the goal of this story is reached more or less, so that would be the end I guess - and I don't like ends... 

But I will do it, so don't worry, I can't leave out the scene you're waiting for the most, can I (it's even in my head already)? So, what do you think, too much delay or fine to keep up the tension?


	9. Weeeeeee!

A/N: Holidays are over, so I won't be able to update as frequently as before I think. Whatever, here comes the next chapter (finally)!

I'm glad you like the tempo as it is now, so I don't need to change my plans, heh. Thanks for your reviews so far, nothing to comment this time. Keep sending them in!

I hope you don't mind me answering the reviews of my other story here, seems to be the best way for me.

Well, I asked you about the voice. In general the voice symbolises every 'author', everyone who creates own worlds, characters or whatever. So practically everyone I guess. In particular it is indeed me, simply because I was the one writing that story (and the demon is part of a different story of mine). As a conclusion, you all were right more or less with your assumption.

However, I want to say something regarding Digicowboy's point of view: When you think of the voice as an author, what kind of story would it be if everything is nice, everyone is happy and lucky? Don't you think it would be really annoying? I think it would, so there is pain, suffering and sorrow as well.

That's also a way how I could imagine a god: He (or she if you like, I don't care) is simply someone who wants to write a good and entertaining story, so there has to be the full range of events and emotions. ;)

Well, that's enough on that, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Weeeeeee!

_You're on your way, Lloyd_, Sheena thought as she sat on the bed and watched the necklace he had given to her. _I'm sure you're on your way. You won't lie to me regarding this, right? I'll be there waiting for you... I only hope I can open the gate for you. It's already been locked for so long, and I still can feel all the wounds I've received._

Suddenly, the door opened and Colette entered the room. Sheena quickly put the necklace into one of her pockets.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Colette asked excitedly.

"Uh, nothing", Sheena answered.

"Well, I just saw you sticking your hand into your pocket", she said smiling, the eyes closed.

"Er... I... just wanted to put my hand into my pocket, that's all..." Sheena faked a smile.

"Oh, all right. Anyway, you're ready? The others are in the foyer already, I think Raine and Regal will arrive here soon, too."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Fine!"

"Uhm, Colette? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" Colette called out and clapped her hands.

Sheena stood up and closed the door silently. "Well, er... you've known Lloyd a lot longer than me, right?"

"Yep, I can't even imagine not knowing him, hehe", she giggled. "Why?"

"Uhm, I... just wondered - has he ever talked with you about his future plans? I mean before you went on your journey to regenerate the world?"

"Well, he's Lloyd", Colette giggled again. "I guess he doesn't think about the future at all."

"Yeah, he mostly does what he wants to, but that doesn't mean he never thinks about his future. Well, I just thought you might know, since you're best friends, aren't you?"

"Oh, we are not just friends!" Colette called out, clapping her hands once more.

Sheena held her breath and felt an impact in her stomach. _What? No, that can't be, I never thought..._

"We are like brother and sister, you know?" Colette continued over-excitedly.

"Huh? B-brother and sister?" Sheena repeated with widened eyes, her feeling changed from despair to hope.

"Yeah! - Oh, is anything wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine!" Hope changed into great relief.

"Ah, I know! You never had siblings, right? You can become our sister, I'm sure Lloyd is okay with that!"

"Oh - er... well, I'll think about it", Sheena answered, being slightly embarrassed. _I don't want Lloyd as a brother... _"Anyway, let's go down then."

"All right!"

As he saw the two females walking down the stairs, Zelos reached out his hands. "Ah! My two favourite hunnies! Come and give me a hug!"

Sheena frowned. "Say, Colette, did you just hear something?"

"Yeah, Zelos said -" Colette said, but then interrupted herself. "Oh... er... no, didn't hear anything", she continued embarrassedly.

Zelos faked a heart attack.

"Ha-ha!" Genis called out. "Zelos got rejected! Colette screwed it up!"

Lloyd just smiled and looked over to Sheena, as if he wanted to say "aren't they cute when they play together?" Sheena tried to hide her broad grin with her hand - without much success.

The general mood cooled down a little when Raine entered the foyer. "As I see, everyone's here. Let's waste no time, pack your things and mount the rheairds", she demanded.

So they did. Outside the town where they wanted to take off, Sheena turned to Genis. "Hey, you'd like to ride with Presea, wouldn't you? We can swap if you want to", she said quietly, seeming selfless.

The little boy blushed. "Uhm, yeah, I'd like to, but... Raine will never allow me..."

"Ah, leave it to me", she replied with a grin. Following, she 'accidentally' knocked over her bag, causing its contents to fall into the snow. "Oops! I'm sooo sorry!" she said exaggeratedly and knelt down. "No, all those tiny things! This will take a while..."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out", Lloyd offered and started to collect the items.

Sheena blinked at Genis who understood. "Oh, I'll help you, too!" he said.

"Thanks, you two", she replied. "I think you should leave, Raine. Then you can investigate the temple already. We will follow as soon as we're finished here, okay?"

Raine wanted to object, but her desire to get into the temple was too strong. "Well, all right", she answered, forcing herself to sound calm. "However, don't dawdle." These words said, she and Colette ascended into the air.

"We'll join you, great beauty!" Zelos shouted and started the rheaird, Regal behind him.

Not wanting to just sit around, Presea helped the others repacking the bag.

"Uhm, Presea...", Genis asked hesitantly. "May I... fly with you? I mean, if it's okay with the others..."

"No problem", Sheena said instantly, trying hard not to grin.

"Huh? Oh, sure, if you want to", Lloyd stated.

"Okay", was Presea's answer.

"Really? Cool!" Genis called out - and blushed.

Soon, the task was done and the four mounted the rheairds. When Genis and Presea were already in the air, Lloyd didn't move.

"Lloyd?" Sheena asked.

"I'm thinking", he answered. A little later, he continued. "That wasn't an accident of yours, was it?" he suspected, turning halfway around to Sheena.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", she giggled slightly and snuggled against Lloyd's back. _Sometimes, you can be quite clever, Lloyd._

"Yeah, sure..." he commented, then finally started the rheaird. "Sending the professor into the temple first, heh, that should lift up her mood for sure. Wouldn't have thought about that."

"Oh, Lloyd..." Sheena sighed. _Well, only sometimes..._

"Huh? What is it?" Lloyd asked, but he didn't get an answer.

* * *

Genis and Presea had already been waiting for about five minutes when Lloyd and Sheena arrived. 

"There you are! What took you so long?" Genis asked as they approached him.

"Er... nothing", Lloyd said. "I guess our rheaird is just a little slower than yours."

"Oh, come on! The rheairds all fly with the same speed! Even if I considered the higher fraction due to your bigger frame you wouldn't be that much behind!"

Sheena giggled slightly. "Lloyd, you really should know better than trying to fool Genis."

"Oh man..." Lloyd sighed. "All right, I just didn't find the temple at first, okay? It's all white and looks the same!"

Genis laughed.

"Stop that! Or I'll show you what the snow looks like from underneath!"

"Don't take it so seriously, Lloyd", Sheena intervened. "Are the others inside the temple already?"

"Judging from the footprints leading to the entrance I presume the answer is yes", Presea said.

"All right then, let's get in there."

The others murmured in agreement.

On their way to the entrance, Lloyd noticed the intense smile in Sheena's face. "Hey, you're looking really happy", he said. "Is it something in particular?"

Sheena turned to Lloyd. "Oh, I just can't wait to kick some monsters' butts again! We had more than a full day off."

"Yeah, right, I could use some action, too!" he claimed and clenched his fist.

"Sounds like they better prepared for some serious pain since nothing can stop us! Right?"

"Right!"

"There comes my voluptuous hunny!" Zelos called out as they reached the entrance. "How about some kisses?"

"Shut up!" Sheena shouted. "The only thing you gonna kiss is the moon if you don't shut up!"

"You're always so mean..." Zelos complained dejectedly.

"You have absolutely no idea how mean she can be", Lloyd commented and grinned.

"Yeah, and you neither", Sheena added, crossing her arms.

"I can't help but finding that sounds really scary when I think about what you've done to me..." he replied, frowning.

"Good!" she stated, grinned and walked into the temple, Genis and Presea followed.

Lloyd and Zelos stood there for a moment, baffled.

"Well, I guess I don't want to know how mean she can get then", the Chosen said.

Lloyd scratched his head. "Er... yeah. However, let's go."

Shortly after the two caught up the others, they heard a familiar voice echoing through the whole temple. Unfortunately, no one was able to understand what the voice was shouting.

"I guess she's found Celsius' Tear", Genis answered the question nobody had asked aloud.

Then, an insane laughter boomed into their ears.

"No, I'm sure she's found it", the boy corrected himself after the laughter had finished.

"I hope Regal and Colette are okay..." Lloyd said.

"She behaves unpredictable when she is in ruin-mode", Zelos added. "I guess I should be glad that she commanded me to wait for you, heh?"

"Well, I'm definitely not", Sheena stated cynically.

"We have to find the others", Lloyd hastily interjected.

So they walked along the snowy and curvy path leading upwards. Soon, they arrived at a plateau revealing the size of the cave. To the right lay a bridge made of ice leading into the deeper area of the temple.

"Hello there!" they heard Colette's voice, as cheerful as ever. She was located several feet above the others, looking down from another platform to the left.

"Hey Colette! Are Regal and Raine with you?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep, they're here with me. Raine's found Celsius' Tear up here! Great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, great..." he said without much enthusiasm. "How do we get there?"

"Just over there is another exit", Colette replied and pointed to her left. "Then you just walk along the wall until you reach a higher level. You should see the entrance to this place then."

"Okay, we're coming up then."

"There's no need to", Regal claimed, appearing at Colette's side. "We're done here and will come down to you."

"All right, I don't mind."

"Hey, Lloyd", Sheena said. "We could already check out the area for some monsters if you want to?"

"Sure!" Lloyd agreed happily.

"Don't go too far", Genis said.

"Ah, Genis, you sound like Raine already! We're no babies, we can take care of ourselves!" Lloyd replied.

Genis sighed. "Do as you wish..."

So, Lloyd and Sheena went along the path leading to the bridge. After a short time, however, they saw the first enemy approaching.

"What's that? Looks strange..." Lloyd said, causing Sheena to use a magic lens on it.

"Penguinist", she told him. "No match."

Having said that, the two released a battle cry and dashed towards the monster, cutting it into pieces before it was able to fight back.

"Oh, how disappointing..." the warrior complained. "If that's all it is gonna be really boring..."

"Don't worry", Sheena said. "There are already some others coming!"

They both used some magic lenses.

"Ice warrior and Lobo here", Lloyd said.

"I've got a Bigfoot here", Sheena added.

"Heh, that looks promising." He readied his swords. "I hope they don't fall too quickly!"

"Here they come! Let's go!"

Again, they let out a fierce battle cry and attacked the group of enemies. The warrior and the summoner supported and protected each other well, knowing they could rely on their partner. Being a well tuned team, their foes didn't stand a chance, unable to deal the slightest damage.

"Now, that was definitely more fun!" Lloyd claimed.

"It's not over yet, there's even more!" Sheena said and pointed down the path.

"Got it!"

A few battles later the monsters in this cave seemed to be eliminated. The two fighters were quite out of breath, but they looked very satisfied.

Sheena smiled at Lloyd confidently. "Are my seal spells amazing or what?"

Lloyd smiled back. "Yeah, your moves are definitely awesome!"

They kept standing there and smiled at each other.

"Hey! What are you doing down there? I told you not to go too far!" Genis shouted to the two from above, causing both to blush.

"Er... well... there were enemies..." Lloyd said.

"Many of 'em!" Sheena added.

"Whatever, just don't move, we're coming down to you. While you two were having fun, we were able to figure out where the seal most probably is located."

"If he's coming down anyway, why does he complain about us being here already?" Lloyd asked Sheena, unable for Genis to hear.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just envious that we're a great team even without him?" She smiled again.

Lloyd scratched his head. "Yeah, maybe. As long as he doesn't become a control-freak like Raine..."

"Uhm, where are we after all?" Sheena asked while looking around.

Lloyd did the same. They were near a spring which constantly supplied a lake with a fair amount of water. The lake was about the size of that part of the temple they could see from here, practically allowing movement only on the higher level of the cave. The only path leading up from here was located directly at the cliff, running all around the lake.

"I guess the entrance must be up there", Lloyd said and pointed in the corresponding direction.

"Say, Lloyd", Sheena began and sat down on a rock nearby the shore. "Have you ever thought about what you want to do after all this is over? I mean, how are you planning to live your life?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it already. Well, the first time I seriously thought about it was the night... you know, when I... ran away", he said and dropped his head in shame.

"Oh... and you couldn't think of a way how to live on?"

"Well, I mean, I could think of some ways, but... they seemed... I don't know, not at all satisfying."

"I see", Sheena said, than padded the place to her right on the rock. "Come, sit down."

Lloyd looked up at Sheena, then walked towards her and sat down on the rock by her side. "I know it's dumb. I mean, most people live their lives somehow, so why can't I?"

Sheena grabbed his left arm. "It's not dumb, Lloyd. Actually, I think I know how you feel."

"Really?" Lloyd asked and frowned.

"Yeah. Well, when you are a child, you simply don't think about these things, plus I had my ninja training and tried to get better and better. Besides that, if there was something I was worrying about it was my failure with Volt. And since I was sent to assassinate the Chosen, I had something to work on - even if my objectives changed. But... I haven't found anything I want to do all life long, you know? I don't want to spy around all day, but that's what my skills are for..."

Lloyd sighed. "I didn't know you felt that way... I really should have talked with you that night. It's kinda funny when I think about it: I had to run away to figure out I didn't have to..."

"Well, sometimes it's good to do it the hard way. I mean, you now know that we all care about you, and we know that, too. You also met Geoffry on your journey. And you got me that marvellous necklace." Sheena grinned.

"Yeah", Lloyd chuckled slightly. "But I still don't know which way to choose for my life..."

"Maybe you can never know, maybe you just can't know now. We are both young, so how much can we know about life? I bet there are things for everyone of us we just haven't discovered yet."

"You think so?"

"Sure! Many people for example work hard every day because they have a family they care about. We can't know how that feels because we don't have an own family, right?"

"Hm, yeah, I think you're right. So we better just go on searching, heh?" Lloyd smiled at Sheena. "I'll better have you watch over me."

She smiled back, then leaned her head against his shoulder. "Don't worry."

A little later, they heard footsteps coming nearer.

"I guess the others are coming - took them quite a lot of time", Lloyd said.

"Yeah", Sheena replied and stood up, so did Lloyd.

Soon, their companions turned around the corner, Raine, as usual, leading the way.

"Go ahead, Genis", she commanded before anyone else could say something, causing Lloyd and Sheena to frown.

Genis approached the shore of the lake mutely, raised his hands and started to cast a spell. A light blue line the shape of a snowflake appeared at his feet, the air around him began to flicker. "Freeze!" the boy then shouted, causing the lake to be covered with a layer of ice, accompanied by loud crunches. "Done", he said.

"Good", Raine commented. She just wanted to walk onto the ice when several cracks spread out and separated some floes from another. "What?"

"The spring seems to be too powerful", Genis assumed.

"But he have to get over the lake! Try it again!" she ordered.

Genis sighed. "All right, but I don't think that will change anything. - Wait! Isn't Celsius' Tear able to freeze everything?"

Immediately, Raine's eyes started gleaming. "Oh! That's right!" she said excitedly and started to search her bag.

"Er... Raine?" Genis asked slowly.

"Not now! Don't you see I'm occupied?" she answered hastily.

"You still have Celsius' Tear in your hand..."

Raine's actions stopped, her eyes wandered slowly to her left hand. "I know!" she suddenly called out and let go of the bag. Then, she approached the shore, knelt down and moved the flower slowly towards the water. At the touch the lake and the spring froze immediately with a deafening bang which clanged through the temple.

After a while the sound died away.

"Wow..." Lloyd commented.

"That was impressive", Regal added.

"Did you say something?" Colette asked while having her fingers stuck in her ears.

"Let's go", Raine said, but stopped right before she was about to set her foot onto the ice. "Zelos, you go first", she ordered.

"Why me?" he asked, but after Raine's look had hit him, he obeyed. "All right..."

The Chosen approached the ice and sat one foot onto it. Nothing happened, everything remained quiet, so he also put his other foot onto the ice. Carefully, he went further and became more confident. Soon, he was gliding over the frozen lake. "Weeeeeee!"

"Looks like it's safe to walk on", Raine claimed. "Let's go."

Everyone except Zelos walked and slipped over the ice, trying not to fall. However, Colette fell quite soon.

"Ouch!" she shouted as she landed on her bum - and fell down again as she tried to get up.

Sheena giggled. "Why don't you use your wings?"

"Oh, yeah, silly me", Colette said.

"Weeeeeee!" Zelos made as he passed the group in high speed.

"How do you do that, Zelos?" she asked.

He turned his head to Colette. "I just do it, it's very simple", he simply answered.

"Watch out!" she shouted.

Zelos looked straight forward - and just had enough time to notice he would crash into Regal's back.

"Urrfff!" both men gasped at the impact. Being greatly trained, Regal was able to keep his balance, but Zelos smashed onto the ice and hit a rock with his head, causing him to remain motionless.

"Ouch..." Lloyd said.

"Idiot Chosen", Sheena hissed.

"He's not moving!" Colette seemed to be the only one who was worried about Zelos, so she flew to him and knelt down by his side. "Professor! Do something!"

"Is he breathing?" she asked, showing no emotion.

Colette checked it. "Yeah! But he's bleeding!"

Raine took a quick look from the distance. "Nothing severe, he just lost his conciousness. I'm not going to waste my energy on that."

"Professor!" Colette shouted.

"Calm down! If you want to help him then pick him up and wrap him into a blanket."

She did so while the others passed the ice without further interest for that incident. They reached a small plateau bordered by cliffs with four statues standing in the centre. In the rear cliff was a door Raine immediately checked from near by.

"We have to open this door somehow...", she said.

Lloyd pulled faces in front of the statues, causing Sheena to giggle. However, his activities drew Presea's attention to the statues.

"The statues' heads look exactly like the rock Zelos hit", she stated.

"Really?" Genis asked. "I'll have a look at that, could be important." He got to the respective rock as fast as he could and examined it. "I can't see anything special!" he shouted to the others.

"Maybe there are some hints around it!" Raine shouted back.

Genis scanned the surroundings. "Hey, there's another rock that looks the same! - I bet there are two more!" He continued his investigations and found what he was looking for. "Yeah! We got four rocks arranged in the same way as the four statues! If that's not a hint then I don't know!"

"Try to find out what it could mean!" Then she addressed the others. "Let's check the statues for holes, switches or whatever!"

Everyone started to search the statues for anything unusual.

After a while, it was Genis who shouted again. "Hey! Two of these rocks are looking in the same direction! Maybe we have to follow a certain path?"

"Well, if I were that door, these evil eyes would scare me. I would only let the one through who destroys these things, heh", Lloyd joked.

"That's it!" Genis shouted happily.

Lloyd was baffled. "Really? Then... shall I crush 'em?"

"No, you idiot! Try rotate them!"

"Oh..." he replied, but put his arms around the statue in front of him and tried to rotate it. "Hnnngh!" To his surprise, the statue moved. "Hey, it works!"

"Great! Now turn them into the direction I tell you!" So, Genis instructed Lloyd which statue to turn in which direction.

After they were done, the door still didn't open.

Lloyd scratched his head. "Hm, doesn't do anything..."

But then, a little later, the ground began to quake with a rumbling sound and the door slowly moved aside.

"Oh, well, it did", he corrected himself.

"Fantastic!" Raine called out. "I wish we had time to study this mechanism!"

"Let's check the inside", Sheena suggested.

"Yeah, let's go", Lloyd affirmed.

"Shouldn't we wait until Zelos is okay again?" Colette asked.

"Speaking for myself, I can fight better when he's not around", Sheena said.

"This applies for me as well", Raine added.

"But... we can't just leave him here!" Colette claimed.

"You can stay with him if you want to, I don't care."

"It'll be all right, Colette", Lloyd tried to calm her down. "I'm currently in perfect shape, so the pact will be no problem without you two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Fine, then I'll wait here for you."

Lloyd nodded before he and the others went through the door.


	10. Heat

A/N: Another one done!

Thanks for your reviews everyone! Well, I don't know how long I can hold the two off from each other (heh), let's just see what happens.

Macross-Green: Well, the main reason why I knocked Zelos off is because I needed Raine to be the only one able to offer healing - because I wanted Sheena to take care of Lloyd's injury. However, you're right, Zelos wouldn't bump into anyone so easily I think - but he's talking to one of his hunnies at the time. Do I have to say more? ;)

But now, enjoy the new chapter! (To be honest, I'm not really satisfied. Some more detail at the end.)

* * *

Heat

"Anyone needs healing?" Raine asked the group.

They had successfully fought Celsius and her wolf-like pet, so Sheena could form the pact with her. Afterwards, Efreet, the summon spirit of fire, had appeared due to the broken mana link between him and Celsius. Even they were not able to tell whether the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'Alla would be separated for ever or if they would be separated at all if all the mana links between the two worlds were cut off. Afterwards, a severe earthquake had happened like the one when they had formed the pact with Gnome.

Now the summon spirits where gone, allowing Raine to heal the wounds they all had received during the tough battle. Lloyd had several scratches and cuts as well as a more severe injury on the back of his neck, caused by Fenrir, Celsius' pet, so he was in need of healing.

"Yeah, I do", he said therefore.

"You can use a gel on that", Raine replied and refused to heal him.

Lloyd clenched his teeth and his fists, then rammed his swords with raw force into the ground. "Okay now, this is enough!" he shouted. "You didn't cast a single defensive or supporting spell on me even though you know I always have to fight in the first line, and now you're refusing to heal me? I don't mind if you're still mad at me for whatever stupid reason, but battle is battle! I always give my best to protect you and Genis from taking damage so you can cast your spells, and do you know why? Huh? Because I care! Who do you think you are!?" His face had turned to a deep and intense red.

"What are you complaining about?" Raine fought back. "You're still living, aren't you? These little scratches! Oh, you are truly a hero! I have reasons for my actions, that is all you need to know! Take me as I am or don't take me at all, and as far as I remember you rejected my skills!"

"Are you crazy or what? You just keep ordering us around, you smack us whenever you get the chance to! Do you think that's funny? Oh, yeah, I forgot, I'm just the little dumb bullhead, right? Yeah, that's how you see me. You always see the bad side of others, but you are the infallible professor, I get it." Having finished, he grabbed his swords and stormed out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you!" Raine shouted after him.

Lloyd ignored her. Sheena, however, followed him.

Back at the statues, Lloyd slowed down and started to kick the snow on the ground. The sounds from behind indicated an argument between the others.

"Let me take care of your wound", Sheena said as she approached him and pulled an apple gel out of her pocket.

Lloyd stopped, instead poked the statue in front of him with his swords. "She's so damn selfish!" he grumbled with his teeth still clenched.

Sheena opened the capsule and emptied its content on Lloyd's neck. "I know..."

"She's even too proud to apologise. I've never heard her apologise to anyone. Never." The statue received some small holes.

"I think she will get back to normal." She carefully rubbed the gel all over the injury.

"Maybe then I will already be dead", Lloyd commented cynically.

"Oh, come on! Don't say that!" Sheena ended her medical assistance and put her arms around his waist. "I'll watch over you, just as you said. So there's no way you could die."

"Yeah", Lloyd answered and padded Sheena's hands. "Thanks. How's it looking?"

"Huh?"

"The wound, is it bad?"

"Oh... no, it'll be fine tomorrow I think."

A painful groaning reminded them of the presence of Colette and Zelos. Lloyd and Sheena turned their heads to see Colette grinning in embarrassment. Zelos seemed to be regaining consciousness just then.

"Let's get outside", Lloyd addressed Sheena. "I don't want to meet a certain person right now."

"Sure. See you later, Colette."

"Uh, yeah, see you later", the innocent Chosen answered before turning her attention towards the idiot Chosen.

"You still owe me a race", Sheena said after the two had passed the lake.

"Uhm, let's suspend that, I don't feel like it at the moment", Lloyd replied.

"Aw, come on! It'll cheer you up!" she tried to persuade him.

"No, I'm serious. We'll do it later, okay?"

Sheena sighed. "Well, all right. However, don't let all this get you down too much, you hear me?"

Lloyd scratched his head. "I'll try, but - man, this really goes against my grain! I can't simply ignore it!"

"Yeah, I know, I just don't like seeing you depressed."

Lloyd exhaled noisily and shook his head slowly. "She's really insane! I wonder why she didn't try to rule the world yet..."

"Lloyd, don't say that! She's not that bad, just... pettish."

"Hey! I'm the victim! You're supposed to be on my side!" Lloyd complained.

"I am on your side! You pretty well know it wasn't meant that way! I only wanted to say that you... shouldn't give up on her. Okay?"

"Yeah..." He let his head drop. "Sorry. It just drives me crazy that she just can't see through other people's eyes."

"Well, try not to think about it, at least for a while", Sheena said and smiled at him, then grabbed him by his arm. "Now, let's go outside."

Lloyd nodded and the two of them continued their way to the exit silently. As they crossed the ice bridge, they could see and hear the others below.

"Looks like they are still arguing..." Sheena supposed.

"Oh man, what have I done", Lloyd said and put his hand on his forehead.

"Arguing is not bad in general. Sometimes it's good to make things become clear or even to have a new start", she tried to comfort him.

"That's not the point. I fear I caused the group to split up. I've become some kind of antipode or whatever, so the others have to decide on who's side they are, don't you think?"

"What? Lloyd, that's ridiculous! We won't split up because of this little... incident, we have two worlds to save!" Sheena said emphatically. "Since when are you so negative? Regarding our mission we've had an easy day here, the pact is formed..." She sighed. "Don't let this get you down, okay? For my sake?"

"I can't promise, but I'll try. Maybe I just need some time, I don't know. It's not that I want to be angry or depressed..."

"All right then. Let's forget about it at the moment."

"Yeah, okay."

Some time later, the two reached the exit of the temple and stepped outside, wandered around in the snow.

"Lloyd, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, whatever you like."

"Uhm, do you think you want an own family sometime...?" Sheena asked, looking at her feet.

"Er, well, I don't know... It looks like everyone will found a family, but... I don't know, I've never had a real family, or at least I can't remember. I can hardly remember my mom, I've never met my grandparents or my real father... I mean, dad has always taken care of me well, that's not the point..."

"Yeah, I know what it feels like..."

"Huh?" Lloyd asked being surprised. "Do you mean... er..."

"I was abandoned as a child. Grandpa - that is Chief Igaguri - found me by chance. Regarding this, my fate is similar to yours..."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that, really", he said and laid his hand onto Sheena's shoulder. "Sounds like it hit you even harder than me, for I know at least who my mother was... and why she couldn't stay with me..."

"Thanks, Lloyd", Sheena replied, padded his hand before he released it. "You remember our chat about experiences? The thing with the colours?"

"You mean that you can't tell anyone what it is like until they have experienced it on their own?"

"Yeah. Well, we have experienced the same more or less. We both were abandoned, or at least kind of... I caused the death of many people due of my failure at Volt, you caused the Desians to raid Iselia", she said and looked at him. "We both do know how it feels, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we can help each other to deal with that."

Sheena smiled at Lloyd. "Sure! If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks." He smiled back at her. "Applies for you as well."

"Speaking of families", Sheena said a little later. "I had a little chat with Colette this morning. Uhm, maybe I shouldn't tell you, but it sounded like you already know..."

"What is it? You're really making me curious!" Lloyd stated.

"Well, er... she just said that you two... you are like brother and sister." Her heartbeat quickened.

"Oh, are we?"

"You... don't think so?" Sheena asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, I've never had a sister... Could be true when I think about it... I mean, we practically grew up together, we have known each other for so long already... Nah, I don't think it feels like she is my sister. Well, I don't care, I know she isn't, so why bother about it? Er, however, you don't tell her that, do you?"

"Uhm, sure... So, you are... just friends?"

"Yeah. But that's worth just as much! At least in my opinion."

Even though Sheena had been sure that Lloyd and Colette were just friends, hearing him say it made her feel relieved, happy.

They wandered around for another while in silence until Sheena noticed something.

"Hey", she said. "Looks like the others are coming outside, too."

Lloyd looked over to the entrance of the temple. "Yeah, right." He sighed. "Let's go there then."

"Okay."

They met halfway with the others. Regal quickly addressed Lloyd.

"Lloyd, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"All right."

The two of them went a little offside from the group.

"Well", Regal began. "We had a little discussion with Raine about her current relationship to you. She finally agreed to ignore your personal indifferences in battles, but she refuses to forgive you."

"What? Forgive me? She should apologise to me!"

"That is exactly the problem. Both of you think you're right while the other one is not. To cut a long story short: We thought it is best for all of us when you two don't see each other for a while."

"Wait... are you sending me away?"

"No, of course not. We will just have a short break, look at it as some kind of holiday. Everyone is free to do whatever he or she wants. But, however, you should at least try to understand Raine's actions."

Lloyd wanted to object, but Regal prevented him from doing so. "That does not mean anyone presumes you are wrong, Lloyd", he continued. "Raine will do the same, and it is meant to calm both of you down. Relax, have fun, do whatever you like, it'll do you good, but keep in mind that you will have to cope with each other so we can complete our quest. Understood?"

"Yeah... However, I don't demand that much, the only things I want from her is support me in battle like everyone else as well as not smack and insult me all the time. I don't need her to be my friend, she's already my teacher..."

Regal nodded. "All right. Raine wants to investigate the temple, and I decided to stay here, too, as I have no other business. I will talk to her once more if I get the chance to."

"Thanks. That's it?"

"Yes, that's all."

They joined the rest of their group where Regal spoke again. "I suggest we meet at the Flanoir Inn in two days at the latest. Stay out of trouble."

Raine immediately went back into the temple.

"So, what are you going to do everyone?" Lloyd asked the others.

"Oh!" Colette called out in excitement. "Zelos agreed to teach me how to glide on the ice without falling!"

Both Chosen ones grinned.

"Well, I'm going to assist Raine", Genis said. "I'm really curious about Celsius' Tear, too."

"I will spend some time on my own back home", Presea said.

"What about you, Sheena?" Lloyd turned to the summoner.

"Uhm, I don't know for sure. Maybe I'll stop by at Mizuho. And you?" she asked back.

"Don't have any plans yet", he answered and scratched his head.

"Well, we both have enough time to think about it, don't we?"

"Yeah. However, good bye everyone else, we'll see each other later."

The others said good bye as well, then headed back to the Temple of Ice.

"Well, I'm hungry", Lloyd said. "I think I'll go to a restaurant in Flanoir. What about you, young ladies? Want to join me?"

"Ladies? Sure", Sheena giggled.

"All right", Presea stated.

"Great!" Lloyd smiled. "Then let's waste no time!"

Very soon, the three were on their way to Flanoir, Sheena in her now usual position behind Lloyd, Presea on a different rheaird. On their arrival a while later, Lloyd noticed Sheena was shivering again.

"I told you to get a jacket", he said while putting his around her.

"Well, yours is enough", she grinned.

"Oh, as much as I enjoy lending you my jacket, I don't want do be cold either. We'll get you one after our meal, I can get mine fixed then, the collar looks really horrible..."

"As you wish, my lord."

Lloyd frowned. "I'm serious."

"So am I", Sheena replied, yet grinned broadly.

"You're really crazy, you know that?" he said while laughing slightly.

"How can you tell what's crazy and what's not?" she smiled triumphantly.

"Uh, well, I just know it. And I know I'm starving. We can continue that later, but I can't think while having an empty stomach."

Quickly they found a neat little restaurant, entered instantly and sat down at a round table, in the middle stood a jug of water and four cups.

"Looks nice here", Sheena stated. "Maybe a bit too cosy, I'm getting tired suddenly." She yawned.

"Oh, I like it. I get tired every time I'm full anyway", Lloyd added and grinned.

"Well, what do you think about us having a break? Don't you think it's a too harsh decision?"

"Uhm, let me answer that question when we're back. At the moment I'm just glad I don't have to see the professor."

"Hello, may I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"I think I'll have an omelet", Sheena said.

"Omelet..." the waitress repeated.

"Fried rice for me, please", Presea said.

"Fried rice..."

"I'd like an extra large steak and two fried eggs", Lloyd announced.

"Omelet, fried rice, steak with fried eggs... anything else?"

They denied.

"All right, thank you."

"I hope she got the 'extra large'..." the hungry warrior said and scratched his head after the waitress had disappeared.

"Well, have you already come up with an idea what you wanna do?" Sheena asked.

"Hm, if I could I would visit my dad at home... but here in Tethe'Alla is no place I belong to... I don't know", he shrugged his shoulders.

"You can... come with me... if you want to..." Sheena offered.

"Sure! Why not?" Lloyd agreed happily. "You know this world a lot better than me, maybe you can show me your favourite places?"

She smiled. "Yeah, all right!"

"It is... good to have friends, right?" Presea asked.

"Huh?" Lloyd was surprised. "Of course it is, why do you ask?"

"To have a friend means to trust someone, right?"

"Er, yeah..."

"Trust can be abused, one can be betrayed, you already have been betrayed. Still, you seem to trust each other, and when I see you two, I have this... strange feeling, I wonder what it is..."

"Well, do you like that feeling or not?" Lloyd asked.

"Even if it seems impossible, I both like and dislike it."

"Maybe you like it because you like others being happy, and you dislike it because... you are not happy? At least, you don't look happy to me..." Sheena suggested.

Presea nodded slowly after a while of thinking. "Yes, that could be true... Thank you."

"I'm glad I could help you", Sheena replied and smiled.

The waitress approached them. "Here comes your food", she said and handed Sheena her plate. "Omelet..."

"Thanks."

"Fried rice..."

"Thank you."

"Steak and fried eggs... extra large."

"Yeah! Thanks!" Lloyd sniffed with closed eyes. "Ah, that smells tasty!"

"That was really quick", Sheena commented.

"Yes", the waitress answered smiling. "The great Wonder Chef offered to help us out today!"

"Oh, really? Well, give him our regards then."

"Sure! Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you", Sheena said.

Presea shook her head, Lloyd was already eating and didn't hear the question.

"All right. Just call for me if you need anything."

"Mmh, this tastes good", Sheena stated after she had tried the omelet.

Lloyd practically inhaled his steak, extra large. The eggs were already gone. "True!" he exclaimed with a full mouth.

"It is delicious", Presea said. "The Wonder Chef indeed does know his profession."

* * *

"Lloyd..." a sweet and soft voice tickled his ears. "Lloyd..." it said again, yet more seductively as before. 

Lloyd made some noises sounding like a tired dog lying down for a rest. He slowly reached out his arms to fumble for the voice, his sounds turned into the ones of a content baby.

"Lloyd!" a crystal clear and demanding voice pierced his dreamy hull.

Quickly, he opened his eyes, seeing first Sheena, then Presea. "I'm awake!" he suddenly announced.

Sheena laughed warmly. "Had a nice dream, huh?"

Lloyd blushed slightly, cleared his throat. "I didn't sleep! I-I just... rested my eyelids..."

"Well, when you said you're getting tired when you're full, I didn't expect you to get that tired", she grinned at him.

He scratched his head and yawned intensely. "Man..." was all he said.

"Come on now, Presea wants to leave for Ozette, and you wanted to go shopping with me, remember? The fresh air will wake you up."

Lloyd yawned once more. "Oh, well... yeah... all right... you payed the bill?" he asked while getting off his chair.

"Yep."

Outside the restaurant, Lloyd stretched and inhaled the fresh air noisily.

"I'm leaving then", Presea said. "We'll see each other in two days."

"All right, good bye!"

"Yeah, see you later."

Presea walked off, leaving the others behind.

"I wonder what's going on in her mind..." Sheena said. "She appears to be so... so..." She gesticulated with her hands while trying to find a word.

"Sad?" Lloyd suggested.

Sheena sighed. "Sad... I fear you're right..."

"Don't worry about her, she will be all right again some time. After all, she has to recover her feelings, her emotions. I think we can't do much to help her, but we'll be there if she needs us."

"Yeah... I really don't want to be in her place."

"Well, let's go shopping, hm?"

"Okay. You're paying", Sheena grinned.

* * *

"Oh, that looks really dreadful!" the shopkeeper exclaimed. "It will take a while to fix it." 

"Well, I have another one in reserve", Lloyd stated. "I don't need it instantly, can you do it within two days?"

"That's not a problem."

"All right, I'll come for it then."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"We're looking for a jacket for her", he said and pointed at Sheena who was already checking the supply.

"Sure, just try on whatever you want!"

Lloyd nodded and joined Sheena.

"Oh! Look at that!" she called out and grabbed a jacket. It had the same purple colour like her battle outfit and a seam as black as her hair. The lining was made of white fur, apparently taken from the local snow wolves.

"Nice!" Lloyd commented. "Go ahead, try it!"

Sheena put on the jacket. "Aw, this is sooo snug!" She closed her eyes and smiled broadly, sounds of delight escaped her throat.

"You like it, huh?"

"Yeah! I don't need to look any further, let's take it!"

"Sure!" He went to the shopkeeper. "All right, this jacket for the lady and the fix of mine. What's that in total?"

"2199 Gald, please", the shopkeeper replied.

"Wow! I didn't expect it to be so much!" Lloyd said in surprise.

"The repair is 200 Gald, the jacket is 1999 due to the excellent and rare materials."

Sheena blinked innocently at Lloyd. "Please! It's not that we're poor, are we?"

"Oh, well, all right, I don't care. We won't need another one so soon I guess", he said and handed the Gald to the shopkeeper.

"Thank you very much!"

"Thanks, Lloyd!" Sheena said.

"Yeah... I'll stop by in about two days then to pick up my jacket. Good bye."

"Sure, good bye! And have a nice day!"

"Next stop: Mizuho?" Lloyd asked as they exited the shop.

Sheena nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you are not too mad at me with the entrance scene. I fear I'm overdoing the conflict between Lloyd and Raine, but I just felt like it wasn't done yet (maybe because I don't like Raine that much). However, feel free to complain about that. 

Well, at the beginning I said this chapter didn't really satisfy me, the mood goes down too much at some points I think. Plus I had a difficult time with the scene in the restaurant, I'm not sure if I should better have dropped it, I couldn't think of any 'smooth' dialogues.

Maybe I should just skip more scenes because thenthey don't have to be described or can take place in your imagination, but on the other hand, I don't want to skip any interactions between Lloyd and Sheena at this point.

If you can think of better ways than mine to do it, please tell me! I want you to enjoy the story in the first place. Oh, and if you want to you can make suggestions about what the two are going to do in their spare-time (however, I can think of incidents preventing them from having any time off, heh). So, please review and drop your thoughts on all of that! (I will most probably wait for your comments until I start writing, so the next update may take some more time.)


End file.
